The Journal
by derbyrox
Summary: Heartbreak, Devastation, Acceptance. Oh, the things we do for love. What happens when your dating your best friends enemy? Fights, love, and friends. The Journal is a story about love and acceptance. SLASH!
1. Jinxes and Name Calling

**A/N: So I am trying a few different styles of writing because I am working on a novel and I want to see what the people like better. If you notice a difference in how I write in the certain chapters that would be great to hear which one you like better. Anyways, this story is about Ron, who is confused about his sexuality. He thinks he is in love with Hermione, but he is in love with someone else too.**

"Harry, will you stop moving. I need to try this Jinx!" Hermione said, irritated.

"What's the matter? Can't hit someone who is moving?" Harry teased, ducking his head out of Hermione's jinxes. He was absolutely enjoying himself.

Ron was watching with annoyance. _Harry always flirts with Hermione, but he knows I like her! He might as well stab me in the back! _Ron continued to watch, with a very angry look on his face.

Hermione stopped what she was doing. "What's the matter Ron? You seem so down today" Hermione put down her wand and walked over to Ron, resting her hand on his shoulder. She looked into his eyes.

Ron got shivers and being his usual self, said "nothing." He tried to look happy. _Who am I fooling? Harry _knows_ exactly why I am upset. _

Hermione wasn't convinced, but went back to her desk. Suddenly a jet of light appeared out of Hermione's wand. "Ha! I got you!" Hermione said, with triumph. Harry was lying on the floor, wand knocked out of his hand, and glasses askew.

"That was not fair Hermione! You know that when someone has their back turned you can't jinx them!" Harry whined

"Oh stop being such a baby! I would have done that sooner or later and you know it!" Hermione stuck her tongue out at Harry and Ron sighed. _Why can't Harry just leave Hermione alone! _

Suddenly, Hedwig flew threw the window, dropping a letter on Harry's lap. Harry opened it and started to read. Ron curiously looked over but looked away when he saw that it was from Cho Chang, Harry's real girlfriend.

"What does that cow want?" Hermione asked. Hermione absolutely despised Cho Chang. "She is an annoying sadistic Prat!" Hermione practically shouted.

Harry looked up from his letter. "You know I love her Hermione, how come you just can't get over it?" Harry asked, hoping to settle her and Cho's differences.

"You heard what she said about me Harry! I'm a know-it –all, remember?" Hermione said harshly.

"Oh come on Hermione, that was a joke and you know it!" Harry said, raising his voice.

"I don't care!" She screamed and stormed out of the empty classroom. Ron stared as she walked out.

"What was that about?" Harry asked. He was collecting his books.

"You know, I don't know. Then again, it is Hermione were talking about. She is probably having one of her monthly mood swings." Ron replied. He was also collecting his books.

Harry got up and picked up his backpack. "I suppose, maybe I should go apologize though." Harry said. He started walking out the door. "I will see you at dinner," He shut the door behind him.

Ron was left sitting alone in the empty classroom. He was just about to get up and leave when Cho burst in.

"Is Harry here?" She asked, curiously. She sat down in the desk next to Ron. Cho and Ron were good friends.

"No, he left. Hermione was having another one of her mood swings." He replied sadly. He sighed and then stood up.

Cho stood up fiercely. "That cow is having another hissy fit again!" She grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him out of the classroom. "C'mon we need to go find them."

**Alright, short and not exciting, but I am working on it. Every story I have read doesn't get good till the third chapter. Reviews?? Anyone??**


	2. Ron's new feelings

**O.K., I wrote this chapter thinking that the whole thing would be exciting, but it wasn't. I think that what happened was I stopped it right before it got exciting. But yeah.**

**DISCLAMER: It should be obvious, but I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, logos, or any of J.K. Rowlings series. I am merely using them to write a fan fiction story. So get over it.**

Cho and Ron turned the corner. They saw two figures ahead. Cho, still fiercely grabbing Ron's arm, pulled him forward to confront the kissing couple.

"Excuse me, have you seen…" Cho began. Her face changed from anger to shocked.

It was Harry and Hermione.

"HARRY HOW COULD YOU!" Cho shouted. Her voice echoed through the hallways. She stormed off.

Harry turned to Ron. Ron was speechless and his ears were bright red.

"Erm, Ron?" Hermione said. She placed her hands on Ron's shoulders, which at first, were on Harry's.

"Don't touch me Hermione." Ron started to walk away. Hermione followed in pursuit.

"I thought you knew that I liked Harry. Why is it such a big deal?" Hermione asked, jogging to keep up with him.

Ron ignored her. He was pissed off. _I don't even know what to think anymore. I am so confused. Why is everything so hard?_

Ron continued to walk, with Hermione in pursuit. When he reached the common room he opened the door and slammed it in Hermione's face. He ran up the stairs, his face hot with tears and landed on his bed with a thud. He sat there for twenty minutes and then remembered that trick his mom taught him. _"Always write your feelings down." Ron's mother Molly said. "It takes away the anger."_

Ron grabbed the journal he kept under his mattress. When Harry saw this, he teased Ron about being girly, but Harry didn't know Ron's anguish. Ron began to write:

_Dear Journal,_

_I am so upset. I found out today that Hermione likes Harry. Cho came looking for Harry after he left the classroom to find Hermione. We both found them kissing in the hallway. I couldn't believe it. I am so upset._

_I know I need to look on the bright side though, so on the positive…_

_God damn, I can't think of a positive! Why does my life suck! I can not believe Harry! He is such an asshole! Ever since You-know-who came back, he has been the greatest guy ever. The girls love him, and he always gets what he wants. Everyone thinks he has it tough. He doesn't know what it's like to be in his shadow. All I am known as is "That orange haired kid behind Harry Potter." You know, sometimes I wonder how Malfoy feels. He is forced to hate Harry Potter. Everyone knows that Draco wants to be friends with Harry. I have occasionally talked to him. I didn't tell Harry about it of course. He would start yelling at me. I don't know what to do. Right now my feelings are mixed. I thought I loved Hermione, but all I dream about is Draco Malfoy…_

_Ronald Weasley_

**I told you the ending was dissapointing. I hope you will read more though because as it progresses then it will get better, I swear.**


	3. Jealousy

**Exciting Chapter! hope your ready!**

**DISCLAMER: You know how it goes, I do not own any of it, blah blah blah.**

Over the past few weeks, Ron watched Harry and Hermione's relationship develop. They grew close really, really fast. Hermione, being so nice, continually tried to apoligize, but Ron had nothing to say to her. Cho wasn't saying anything either. She usually hung out in the library with them, but he hadn't even seen her in the great hall. Ron began to get worried, so he tried to find her.

One day, Ron was walking in the hallway during lunch, he hadn't been eating much lately. He found Cho coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Cho!" Ron called. She turned around and started walking towards him. Her face was red from wet, salty, tears.

"Hey, whats going on? You look so pale." Cho circled him and pulled at Ron's loose clothes. She stopped in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I just haven't been hungry lately. I have been walking around instead." He looked away and started walking down the hallway, Cho in pursuit.

"But, you love to eat! Ron! Harry and Hermione being together is no reason for you to stop eating!"

Ron let Cho catch up to him. They started walking a little slower. "I know, it's just that, there always there. they are always up against each other and it makes me so mad. Did you notice that Harry has been exceedingly arrogant? Ever since he has 'gotten two girls at once' he has been all cocky and stuff."

Cho frowned, "I wouldn't know, I haven't actually gone into the great hall in a while..." Ron started to smile, and Cho looked up at him, "what are you smiling about?" She was smiling a bit too, because Ron's smile was so goofy.

They stopped, and faced each other. Ron poked her on the shoulder and said, "Your a hypocrite." He was still smiling, "C'mon lets go get something to eat from the kitchens."

Cho followed Ron into the the hallway, where they tickled the pear, and went into the kitchen. The elves immeadiatley showered them with food, and sat them down by the fire.

Cho looked at him. "Well, I guess we can eat here instead. We have to keep our strength up anyways, there is a match against ravenclaw and gryffindor in a couple days." Cho started nibling on a dinner roll.

Ron stopped chewing on the chicken he was eating. "I can't play tommorow. Harry is on my team, that means Hermione will be there. I can't face them right now." He chewed on his chicken some more and swallowed.

"You have to play! I can't face them alone!" She dropped her food and embraced him in a hug. "Don't leave me!" she wailed, kidding around.

"Alright, alright, I'll play, but I need to show you something. It's a secret though, so don't tell anyone about it." They finished eating and got up.

"C'mon, follow me to the dormitory. That's where it is." They walked out of the kitchen, thanking the elves on their way.

"Harry! Harry! I have something to tell you!" Colin Creevy ran across the grounds, still calling out to Harry. When he caught up, harry turned around, annoyed, "What is it Colin? I'm about to meet Hermione." Harry was so irriated. He was at his final nerve with Colin sneaking up on him by now.

"Well, it's just I saw, well.."

"Spit it out Colin!"

"I saw Ron and Cho heading for the dormitories!" Colin was so scared, that he mumbled a few more words and he ran away.

"Shit, what am I supposed to do now?" Harry stormed to meet Hermione under the big tree. He slammed his bag on the ground and flopped against the tree. "Hey babe." He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Harry, whats wrong?" She kneeled in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"It's nothing, I just heard a rumor." He ruffled his hair, making it look more messy then it already was, because of the wind.

Hermione picked up her text book and started looking for the homweork. "What rumor was that?"

"Oh, well, Colin told me that he saw Ron and Cho go into the dormitories..." Harry started mumbling, and then stopped, looking at Hermione.

Hermione had stopped looking at her book. She was staring off into the lake. "Well, so what. We got what we wanted and he got what he wanted. Right?"

They both sat up, and looked at each other. "But it's so unlike Ron isn't it? What is he trying to do? Make us feel guilty?" Hermione continued.

"You know what, I think we should find out." Harry stood up and started walking towards the castle. Hermione got up and followed in pursuit.

"Harry! You can't go there! That is such a invasion of privacy! Harry!" Harry had started to walk faster, and Hermione had to run to keep up with him.

When Cho and Ron reached the dormintory Ron pulled his diary out from under the mattress. "I want you to read this. There is no one I trust more then you right now." Ron held the diary out to her.

"Ron, what is this? There's so much writing." Cho flipped through the pages, occasionaly stopping and reading something. "Is this your journal?"

Ron nodded and sat on his bed. "There are some pages with the corners folded down, those are the pages I really want you to read." He crossed his legs on the bed and looked at his left foot.

"Ron, whats wrong?" Ron was shaking now, and his shaking turned into sobs.

"Why does my life have to be so screwed up? My best friend is going out with the girl that I wanted, I am stuck in the middle of a 7 child family, and on top of all that, I am confused about my sexuality."He wiped his face with his sleeve and Cho held out her hankerchief. Ron took it gratefully and wiped his face.

"So is this what it's about? Oh Ron!" Cho gave him a big hug. "It's o.k.!" Cho rubbed his back a little bit and they embraced in another hug.

"I'm tired. I'm going to lay down for a bit." Ron yawned, and flopped down on his pillow. He had calmed down, but his face was still red from the salty tears.

Cho got up to leave, but Ron stopped her. "Please stay. I don't want to be alone right now." Cho came, sitting on his bed.

"Do you mind if I lay down too? Im kinda tired. Guess I haven't been sleeping either." Cho layed down and they settled into an embrace. Ron was just about asleep when The door slammed open. Harry stood in the door way, breathing heavily.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Harry screamed.

**And I end it there. Why? Because I can and it is your job to send me a review, bad reviews, good reviews, I take them all!**


	4. The Beginning

**A/N: This chapter makes me want to wet my pants.Umm, too much information, but anyways, yeah, I think this is one of the best chapters so far. Thank you to the ONE person who has reviewed so far. You better get those reviews going, or I will really wet my pants. WITH TEARS! Sigh sigh sigh,**

**Disclamer: (For you doofs) Recites I do not own Harry potter. (Sadly.)**

Ron stood up. "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ron stormed over to Harry and looked straight into his eyes.

"These past few weeks of school have been hell for me because of you. I lost the girl I wanted, I can't eat, and I can't even look at my two best friends because the are always on top of each other." He whispered. Harry gave a cold gaze back.

"It's not my fault that you were too chicken to ask Hermione out in the first place, or that you can't eat, or that you can't stand to see us together." He whispered back.

Cho had stood up, and it was almost if her and Hermione were having a staring contest. Harry looked at them, "Then you had to get with Cho, just to smite me. I have liked her for years."

Ron's face was full of disgust now. "You filthy little hypocrite, what about taking Hermione from me, while you were going out with Cho."

Harry stood back a little bit and looked Ron up and down. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM ANYWAYS?" Harry shouted. His anger was better expressed by writing.

"YOU WANT TO NO MY PROBLEM? MY PROBLEM IS THAT I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, MY FAMILY IS HAVING TROUBLE AND I AM CONFUSED ABOUT MY SEXUAILTY, O.K!" With that, Ron ran out of the dormitory.

Cho looked from Hermione to Harry. "What the hell is wrong with you? He is your best friend, and you just stand there and say that he was doing something wrong."

Harry crossed his arms, and responded: "Well, it's not like he doesn't have any friends Cho. Your the one that's fucking him."

Cho placed her head in her hands. "Did you even listen to what your friend just said? Here is a direct quote for you Harry 'I am confused about my sexuality.' So you know what Harry, fuck you. I hope your happy that you've just lost a wonderful friend."

With that, Cho left the dormitory as well, leaving Harry and Hermione to talk about what had just happened.

"Why the hell wouldn't he tell us?" Harry said, flopping face down onto his bed Hermione walked over, and perched on the edge, with her face in her hands.

"Well, we haven't exactly been the best friends that we used to be Harry." Hermione turned to him, and he was looking at her.

"It's hard to be good friends when he won't even talk to you." Harry replied. Hermione sighed.

"Harry, that is no excuse. We NEED to go talk to him!" Hermione had stood up, and was looking down at Harry, who was still on the bed.

"Hermione, please don't nag me, I am very tired, and I have too much to worry about." Harry sat up and looked into her eyes.

"Harry, don't try that bullshit. Sometimes being quidditch captain isn't the most important thing in the world. Hermione crossed her arms stared at him.

"Aww, c'mon babe." Harry went to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me." Hermione said, and put a few more steps betweem them.

"What the hell Hermione? Why do you get so upset over every little thing."

"You know what Harry? You have known me for a very long time now, and I don't think that I can be with someone that is so different then when I first met them."

Hermione had started towards the door and Harry said, "If you walk out that door Hermione, we won't be together anymore."

Hermione stopped in the door frame and said, "Go to hell, Harry."

Harry sat down. There had been a tear on Hermione's face when she walked out that door. _What is she so sad about? I didn't even do anything wrong. I was just being myself. _That is when Harry realized that he actually wasn't being himself. He wasn't being himself at all. He was a jerk, and he knew it. It got up, and slammed the door behind him.

Once Ron was safely inside a stall in the boys bathrroom, he sat down. He would have wrote in his journal, but Cho still had it. He leaned his head on the wall and began to cry.

"It's just not fair. Why is my life so screwed up." Ron said out loud, tears still streaming down his face. He heard someone come through the door. The mysterious person had gone into one of the other stalls and Ron decided that now would be a time to leave, so no one would see him. When he was just about to go out the door he heard that same drawling voice that he had heard so many times before, " What's got your panties up in a knot weaselbee?"

It was Draco Malfoy. Ron's heart began to flutter, but his mind was full of hatred. What was this new feeling that he was experiencing?"

"None of your business, Draco." Ron had emphasized his name. Draco hates his name.

Draco walked right into Ron's face. _What is it with everyone doing that lately?_ "I told you never to call me that." Draco had his wand pushed into Ron's stomach. They stood there for a moment, then Draco relieved the pressure.

"Your just lucky, Weasley. I am feeling generous today." With a curt nod, he walked back out the door.

Ron stood there, breathing heavily, not from fright, or hate, but love.

The next day, Cho was staring down into her bowl of cereal, hoping that something would come along and cheer her up. Just then, Ron walked up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. Cho jumped.

"You scared me!" Cho looked at him and Ron nodded.

"Did you read my journal?" Ron sat down beside her, despite the fact it was the ravenclaw table.

"Yes. Ron, why can't you just talk to Malfoy?" She pushed her cereal aside and propped her head on her elbow on the table.

"Yeah, no. If I could, I would, but we hate each other. Remember?" Ron scratched his large nose and stared over at the slytherin table, to see Malfoy staring at him, a slight smile on his thin lips.

"Did you see that! I swear that he just smiled at me!" Ron felt his heart swell in his chest.

"I just don't understand how you can love someone you hate Ron." Cho had sighed and looked over at Malfoy. He was no longer looking, but he was blushing.

"I don't actually know. It's just a feeling. I don't even know if it's real. Anyways, I will see you in History of magic. I have to go get my books from upstairs."

When Ron started to walk away, Cho called out, "Ron, you forgot something!" He came back and she passed him his journal.

"Thanks," he whispered. He carelessly placed it in his back and walked out the door. Just as he reached them, the journal fell out of his bag. When everyone was filing out of the great hall to go to their morning classes no one noticed the journal.

No one, except Draco Malfoy.

**It's exciting isn't it? Makes you want to read more, doesn't it?**


	5. Winter Vacation

**A/N: So, did you enjoy my last chapter? I bet you did. I bet you wanted me to write more on the last chapter and not leave it hanging so abruptly. Well, I am going to. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclamer: You don't get a disclamer! I have already given you one!**

"What's this?" Draco looked at the diary with disgust. It was tattered, old, and really ragged. He showed it to Crabbe and Goyle who were right behind him.

"I bet it's Weasleys." Crabbe said. He was flipping through the pages.

Draco turned to Crabbe, "Of course it's Weasley's you dumbass! It has his name at the bottom of every page!" Draco snatched the journal away and started walking to class.

"Well what are you going to do, Malfoy?" Crabbe and Goyle were walking behind him, as they always did. Draco was smiling.

"Well, I'm going to read it for sure. We will see where it goes from there." Malfoy strutted into History of Magic, Crabbe and Goyle in pursuit. Crabbe had noticed Malfoy was acting weird around Weasley. He was nicer to him. He hadn't even been jinxing him in the hallway, like he usually did.

Malfoy sat down in the table next to Ron and Cho's. Still smiling, he slid the journal into his bag. Crabbe sat beside him, and Goyle sat behind him. Hermione and Harry didn't sit at the same table. Harry ended up sitting uncomfortably next to Goyle and Hermione sat next to Parvarti.

Ron wondered what was going on between the two of them, but still being embarresed about what he had told them, he did not ask. Cho raised her eyebrows at him. "What is going on with the world?" She whispered. Malfoy never sat beside them, and Harry and Hermione always sat together.

"I don't know. It's really confusing." The bell rang and all the students shuffled in their seats, sitting down with their hands on placed neatly on top of the desk. The proffesor walked in and started to drone on and on about the history of the pewter cauldron. For once, Ron payed attention in History of Magic. Cho may be in Ravenclaw, but even she couldn't pay attention. Ron took notes so rapidly that some of his ink smudged, luckily he could still read it though.

When the class ended, Ron and Cho collected their stuff. Malfoy had kept looking at Ron during HOM, but Ron was too busy taking notes to notice. This was how Hermione felt during class, because in the past year she had grown in more ways then one. When Ron finally saw that Malfoy was looking at him, his heart swelled in his chest again. "Did you see that Cho? He just stared again!" Ron smiled back, but looked away right away.

At lunch, Malfoy sat on one of the benches, in the great hall. Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of him. He grabbed and apple from the fruit bowl and began to read the journal. Around the middle of the journal Malfoy chocked on his apple, forcing Crabbe to smack him on the back. Goyle asked, "What's wrong Malfoy?"

Malfoy began to recite:

_Dear Journal,_

_I am so upset. I found out today that Hermione likes Harry. Cho came looking for Harry after he left the classroom to find Hermione. We both found them kissing in the hallway. I couldn't believe it. I am so upset._

_I know I need to look on the bright side though, so on the positive…_

_God damn, I can't think of a positive! Why does my life suck! I can not believe Harry! He is such an asshole! Ever since You-know-who came back, he has been the greatest guy ever. The girls love him, and he always gets what he wants. Everyone thinks he has it tough. He doesn't know what it's like to be in his shadow. All I am known as is "That orange haired kid behind Harry Potter." You know, sometimes I wonder how Malfoy feels. He is forced to hate Harry Potter. Everyone knows that Draco wants to be friends with Harry. I have occasionally talked to him. I didn't tell Harry about it of course. He would start yelling at me. I don't know what to do. Right now my feelings are mixed. I thought I loved Hermione, but all I dream about is Draco Malfoy…_

_Ronald Weasley_

Malfoy emphasized the last sentence and turned pasty white. Well, he already was, but more then usual. "That's what you wanted though, isn't it Malfoy? You wanted him to like you..."

"SHUT UP CRABBE!" Malfoy yelled, causing the entire great hall to look at him. There was a silence in the large room, but Malfoy ignored it, and stormed out the door.

Ron looked up from the large amount of food he was eating. _What's his problem? _"I'll be right back guys. I need to go to the bathroom." Ron knew he shouldn't pursue Malfoy, but the curiousity was overbearing. When he reached the bathroom that Malfoy had stormed into, he quietly opened the door and peered inside...

Malfoy was hitting his head against a wall. "Umm, what are you doing?" Ron asked. Malfoy looked up.

"What does it look like. God, Crabbe and Goyle can be so thick sometimes." He stood up and continued talking "I found your journal."

Ron's face turned beat red. "How much did you find out?" He leaned on one of the sinks, trying to keep his cool, but after he realized that it was uncomfortable, he stood up.

"Enough. Look, I can't deal with this right now. Can we deal with it over the Christmas holidays?" Malfoy got up and looked at Ron. Ron had a look of surprise on his face that was so adorable.

"Yeah, sure. Are you staying for the holidays?" Ron asked. Malfoy nodded, and walked out the door. He tossed to journal on the ground on his way out.

Ron picked it up, looked at the door with longing, and left.

Hermione was sitting in her Ancient Runes class when a small goblin walked up to her. He was hideously dressed in a pink tu-tu with wings glued to his back. He cleared his throat and recited " A Poem From Mr. Harry Potter" Hermione's face turned beat red but the goblin continued:

My loving Hermione is so fine.

I really wish she was mine.

My darling Hermione is Hot

And Her love cannot be bought

Hermione be Mine!

The proffesor looked up from his notes. "Is there something wrong Miss Granger? Why is there a goblin in here?" Hermione's face flushed. She couldn't tell her proffesor why.

"It's nothing proffesor, the goblin is leaving!" Hermione looked down at the goblin, who said nothing more, but handed her a note.

_Hermione,_

_C'mon babe, we are meant to be together. It is so right. I love you Hermione, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. C'mon, we could go to London during the holidays. Please Hermione, give me a second chance._

_I love you, So much._

_Harry_

Enclosed with the note was an itenrary of what they could do together. _God, Harry is so fit. I can't say no._

The few weeks before Christmas vacation went by with a breeze. Harry, Hermione, and Ron started talking to each other again. Cho even hung out with them sometimes, and Malfoy starting acting a lot nicer to Ron, just not in front of Harry.

It was the morning that the students had to get ready to leave on the train. Harry, Hermione, and Cho were all leaving. Ron was staying behind because his family was visiting his brother in Romania. It seemed that the entire school was walking out the front door.

"Goodbye Ron." Cho said, kissing him on the cheek. "Good luck with, you know what." Cho got on the train.

"See ya later Ron." Harry roughly slapped him on the arm, and got on the train.

"Bye Ron." Hermione said, giving him a hug.

"Bye" He said to all of them in return. When the train was gone, Ron turned around to see Draco standing right behind him.

**Duh Duh dunn...**


	6. Shall we go for a stroll?

**A/N:  
Wow, this chapter is really cool. I think it's my favorite one so far. Anyways, I have dedicated this chapter to my friend Devan. She has this thing with this guy and they had a 'talk' but she won't tell me what he said. So I am making Ron do that. He is not going to tell Devan what Draco says and does. See how it feels Devan? It doesn't feel good does it?!?!?!?**

**Disclamer: We've discussed this (Stares)**

Draco gave Ron a stiff nod, and they walked silently up to the castle. The silence was so akward, and Ron wondered who would break the silence Even after they had reached the castle, they were still in silence. Draco led Ron into the great hall, where they sat at the end of the slytherin table. Malfoy coughed.

"So, umm, how long?" Draco asked. He stared at Ron intently. He was picking at his cuticles as well. Ron looked down at his own stubby fingernails.

"What do you mean how long?" He asked, speaking more to his hands then to Draco's face. He couldn't look into those cold eyes that were so inviting to him.

"How long have you liked me?" Draco said, his hands shaking a little bit at his words. Ron decided to be completely honest and he looked at him.

"A long time." Ron said , after a long thought of exactly how long it was. It was hard, because it seemed like he had liked Draco forever.

"Oh, well, uh..." Draco had began, but Ron had stopped him. Ron gazed intently into Draco's eyes and said:

"I know we can't be together though, because of Pansy Parkinson. Also by the rumors going around, your father can't stand gays." Ron saw Draco's face turn from confusion to anger. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't stand my father. He knows nothing about me. Oh, and Parkinson is just a cover up. I really am gay." Draco said. Draco couldn't believe that he was telling Weasley all of this. There was just something about his eyes, and his lips, that just made you want to tell him everything.

Ron was speechless. Why was Malfoy telling him so much? Ron went down to looking at his hands, which were really sweaty now. When he looked back up, Draco had his head in his hands.

"Uhh...Is something wrong?" Ron lightly shook Draco's shoulder. Draco shook his head, and Ron began to pull his hand away when Draco grabbed it. "C'mon, I need to show you something."

* * *

Harry and Hermione arrived in London late during the night. They decided that it would be easier just to stay at the leaky cauldron, so they got a room there. Hermione went to take a shower, and Harry started to unpack. When he was finished, he decided to surprize her.

C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever Lemme show you all the things that we can do I know we are going to be together And I wanna spend the night with you

Harry followed the beautiful singing that was Hermiones voice. When he entered the bathroom, she continued to sing...

With you.  
Yeah yeah.  
With you-who

Harry pulled off his clothes and lightly stepped into the shower, wrapping his arms around Hermiones waist on the way in. Hermione lightly as Harry kissed her neck. Harry grabbed the shampoo and lathered it into Hermiones mane of hair. He pressed his body lightly against hers and continued to lather her hair. After it was rinsed out Hermione shut off the water and turned to face Harry.

"Hello sweetheart." Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. Harry returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her in return. Hermione yawned and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry picked her up and rested the towel on top of her.

He placed her down on the bed and put one of Dudleys old t-shirts on her. She layed down in the covers and Harry joined her after putting on a fresh pair of boxers. He wrapped his arm around her and he said "I love you Hermione, good night,"

Hermione mumbled, "I love you too Harry," and they both fell instantly asleep.

* * *

Cho had arrived at home and immeadiately went up to her room to write Ron a letter. Shortly after she left, she realized that he was practically alone with Malfoy. She threw open her trunk and threw half of the contents out before she found a quill, some ink, and a decent sized piece of parchement. She began to write:

_Dear Ron,_

_Are you O.K? Has Malfoy done anything yet? What is going on? I am so anxious! Everything is doing well down here. My trip home was good. My little sister is being annoying of course. We are all worried about you. We wish that you would come spend the holidays with us. I really want you to be here. I need you. I feel so bad leaving you by yourself. Will you be O.K. by yourself? Please reply soon Ron! I am so worried!_

_Gosh, I sound so anxious. I am just really worried about you Ron. I don't want you to do something that you will regret. You know how stupid you get sometimes. No offence. Anyways what do you want for Christmas? I think I have some ideas but I want you to tell me. Anyways, I better go. My mom is nagging me to come and help her set up the Christmas tree. She obviously forgets what a wand is used for. Ha ha ha. Anyways Ron, good luck with Malfoy and if you need any help just ask me. But don't send Errol. I think he might forget where my house is. Last time he flew into every other window on our street before he came to ours._

_With Friendly love,  
Cho_

* * *

Ron woke up with a light crust glueing his eyelids shut. What exactly happened last night? Did he even want to remember? Why was everything so confusing? These questions had played over and over again in Ron's head until he looked out the window and saw a tawny owl pecking at it. He opened it just enough to let the owl inside and shut it again right away. It was a letter from Cho. He decided he would read it later and went down to breakfast.

When he got there he looked around. Of course there was barely anyone there. Everyone had better things to do on the Christmas holidays. In the middle of the vast hall was one small table with 5 students and a few teachers. Ron saw Draco and sat down across from him.

"Are you O.K?" Draco asked him when he was comfortable. Draco was picking at his eggs, but it didn't look like he had eaten much.

"I'm fine. Are you O.K?" Ron asked in return, and Draco nodded.

They ate breakfast mostly in silence, but occasionally breaking into conversation about one random thing or another.

Once they were both finished Draco politely asked, "Shall we go for a stroll?" Ron nodded and they walked out of the great hall doors together.

**O.K. I know it is another short chapter and I am sorry! I am updating really fast though aren't I? So you shouldn't be whining! Oh, by the way, that song that Hermione was singing was 4ever by the Veronicas.**


	7. We Can Try

**A/N: I understand that I made you mad Devan, but your anger will not make me write any faster, so just shut up you canard! Anyways, yeah, sorry about my chapters being so short.**

**Disclamer:...**

It was cold outside, but Draco didn't seem to mind, so Ron tried not to mind either. They walked in silence for a while then Draco politely said, "about last night..."

Ron stopped him. "If you want to apoligize, there is no need. I feel no regret for what happened last night, and I hope that you don't either."

Draco looked up at Ron hopefully. Was this what he wanted? Did he really want to be with Ron Weasley, the red haired, freckled gryffindor? "Of course I don't regret last night! I thought you did! I mean, it was just a kiss right?"

They stopped right in front of the black lake. Ron looked deep into his eyes and said, "Do you want it to be more then that?" Ron was making a bold move saying this, but he needed to know now, so his heart wouldn't hurt as much later.

Draco looked down at the snow clinging to his trainers. "We could try." Was that the best he could give Ron? I mean, this guy had spilled his heart to him the night before and all he could say was that 'we could try?'

Draco shed a small tear, but Ron took his hand and squeezed it. When Draco looked back up at him he repeated the words, "We can try."

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with Harry's arm still draped around her. Hermione lightly picked the arm up and slid out of the bed. She went to the bathroom and when she looked in the mirror her face had a radiant glow. Was this love she saw in her eyes or lust? Hermione thought she felt love before when she was with Krum, but she felt so different around Harry. He made her laugh, he made her smile, he even made her feel better about herself. But why? She felt so bad when she found out that Ron had liked her, in 'that way.' I mean, Harry could be so arrogant sometimes, so why does she feel this way around him? Maybe it wasn't love she was feeling, but what else could it be? 

Harry joined her in the bathroom. She was still standing in front of the mirror, staring off into space. "Good Morning gorgeous." Harry embraced her in a hug from behind.

Hermione came out of her dream world and looked at Harry through the mirror. She stayed silent, but Harry could see that she was happy. Her smile was perfect. He stared at her in the mirror for a little bit and kissed the side of her cheek. Should he tell her that he loves her? He wasn't sure, so they stayed there for a moment, before Hermione left to get dressed.

Harry threw on some clothes too, then they left for a day of shopping in diagon alley.

* * *

Cho grew exceedingly worried when Ron didn't reply instantly to her letter. Cho hated to be ignored, so she wrote him another one. 

_Ron,_

_Why didn't you reply to my letter? I know I seem anxious, considering that it hasn't even been, like, a day yet. I really want to know if anything happened between you and Malfoy though, because I have nothing to do. I have already bought all of my Christmas presents, and my mother is driving me nuts. If I heard about you and Malfoy every once in a while, I could have something juicy to dwell on. Ahh, I am so bored. I really wish you were here Ron, we could do so much stuff here. Anyways, reply soon!_

_With Friendly Love,  
Cho_

After Cho finished the letter she gave it to her owl, and went downstairs to find a snack. Her mom was sitting in the kitchen, sipping wine and reading a romance novel. Cho tried to slip past her but her mom saw her. "Cho, I don't think so, we just had breakfast," her mother said, not even looking up from her book.

Cho stopped, turned around, and crossed her arms. "Have you ever heard that you aren't supposed to drink before twelve?" Cho asked, giving her mother one of her most stubborn looks.

Her mom looked up from her book. "Cho Chang, since when do you back talk to your mother?" It was true, Cho had never ever spoken to her mother like that. Well, she slipped once, when she turned 13, but she was known as the good girl because she actually was one.

Cho had no reply, instead, she turned on one foot and stomped back up the stairs. When she got into her room, she starting searching her trunk for anything that was edible. After throwing half of the contents of her trunk on the floor, she found a box of chocolate cauldrons. "How come I never ate these?" Cho looked at the box and saw the tag. To cho, love Harry. Well, that would be it, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

After Cho started munching on the cauldrons, her mother called her downstairs. Cho wiped the crumbs off her face and went back downstairs. "What?" Cho called, 3 steps until she was at the bottom.

Her mom came over to the stairs and looked at her. "Nothing, you just got a letter from Ron. He sent Errol." Sure enough, when Cho looked into the kitchen, Errol was perched on their kitchen table pecking away the crumbs from this mornings toast.

"Thanks" Cho snatched the letter from her mom and ran upstairs tearing the seal as she went. When she got to her room, she flopped onto her bed and started to read the letter.

_Cho,_

_I am doing fine. There is no need to be so anxious, Draco is being really nice. See, when I am upset, I write in my journal, but I haven't had to since The christmas holidays started. Actually, I have a secret to tell you. Draco kissed me last night. I am not exactly sure how it happened, and I don't want to get into details, but we are going to try going out. I am so excited._

_As for what I want for Christmas. actually don't know. No one ever actually asks me that kind of stuff. Well, I wouldn't mind a new journal. Anyways, I better go. It's almost lunch. I love lunch._

_Friendly love,  
Ron_

Cho smiled. She loved the fact that Ron was eating the way he used to again. Cho folded up the letter and put it on her desk, walking downstairs for lunch,

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand down diagon alley. They found a small deli and went inside. They found a booth in the back and sat down. Harry stared into Hermione's eyes and asked "Do you love me?" 

His face when he said it was so adorable. "Of course," Hermione said. Her smile seemed to radiate to Harry, because he smiled too.

After they ordered, the lady brought them their milkshake with two straws. Being goofy, Harry said, "Race you." Then they both drank until Harry got brainfreeze and Hermione won. "Yeah yeah, Hermione," He teased.

After they ate, they went back to their room. Harry went to shower, and Hermione decided to write Ron a letter.

_Ron,_

_How's it going at hogwarts? It's beautiful here in London. Well beautiful, considering its London. Harry and I went to that little deli today. I had alot of fun their because I beay Harry and a milkshake contest. He insists that it was a fluke, but it wasn't. I hope your doing good, and that the scumbag isn't harassing you too much. By scumbag, I mean Malfoy. I hope your doing well, and that you have a good Christmas and Harry and I will send our presents soon._

_Love,  
Hermione._

_P.S. If you ever want to talk to me about anything, you know you can talk to me, right?_

* * *

Ron was sitting in the library. There was a storm outside so He and Draco couldn't go for a walk. Draco was grabbing some books he needed to return from his dormitory, so Ron was waiting at one of the lamplit tables. When Draco came in, he left the books on the counter and sat down on the other side of Ron. 

"Hey," He whispered. He looked at Ron, who was looking right back at him.

"Hey," he repeated. "So, are we studying today?" Ron looked down at his notes, and back up at Draco.

Draco smiled. "No." He leaned into Ron's face, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Let's go," Ron said, and they left the library.

**READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE!!!**


	8. I love you

**A/N: Well, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I dedicate this chapter to Tony and Bo, who are 2 of my most dedicated fans, other then Devan. This chapter is based mostly to show Draco/Rons and Harry/Hermione's love to grow. Then there is of course Cho. This is an important chapter for her. Enjoy!**

**But beware, mushy romantic sex scenes on the loose!**

**Disclamer: I do not own J.K. Rowlings masterpiece. I decided to give you another disclamer just in case. ;)**

Ron grabbed Draco's hand and led him through the empty corridors to the gryffindor portrait hole. Ron was about to recite the password, when Draco stopped him. "Am I allowed in here?" Draco asked cautiously. Ron gave him a skeptical look. "Since when did you abide by the rules. Besides, there is no one here besides me."

"Ahem, are you going to sit here talking to each other all night, or can I go to bed?" The Fat Lady said out loud. She didn't really have her eyes set on them, as they were looking at her cuticles.

"Sorry. Twinkle Toes." Ron breathed. He grabbed Draco's hand again and led him inside. "Sorry if there is any mess. I get a little messy when I think that no one is around.

Draco flopped himself on the couch by the fire. "It's no problem. It's nothing like the slytherin common room where everyone just leaves their things lying about. Draco layed down on the couch, putting his hands behind his head and looking right at home.

Ron went and sat at the arm rest on the couch near Draco's feet. Ron stared into Draco's normally grey eyes, which were now a silver color. "Do you really think this will work?" Ron asked cautiously, playing with Draco's foot.

Draco sat up. He wanted this to work, he really did. He only saw one flaw though. "Harry. He's not going to like this at all. What do you think he would do?" Draco rubbed his head in frustration. His eyes turned a grey color again.

"We just won't tell him. What he doesn't know can't hurt him, right?" Ron smiled, and when Draco looked up, he smiled too. His eyes were lit up again. Ron descended on the couch, and was sitting in between Draco's legs. He could feel an erection coming from Draco, but he didn't do anything. Ron kissed his cheek and then his lips. Draco returned the kiss.

Draco moaned slightly and kissed Ron a little harder. Ron was running his hands through Draco's hair. Draco leaned down and they ended up laying on top of each other, embraced passionately.

Ron lifted his head slightly. "I love you Draco Malfoy." Draco smiled. He had been waiting for a long time to here those words, I love you.

Draco lifted his head and kissed Ron's cheek. "I love you too."

They never had sex that night, but it was one of the most romantic nights that they would have.

* * *

Harry came into the main room after his shower. He had a towel wrapped lightly around his waist. Hermione was on the bed, reading a book. She had Dudley's t-shirt on again, but her legs were spread out just enough that Harry could see her plain white underwear. He quickly pulled on a pair of boxers, with a few glances from Hermione.

When he finished he sat down on the bed. He placed his head on Hermione's chest and snuggled in. Hermione giggled and dropped her book on the floor. "Your so silly Harry." She lifted up his head and he sat up, turned around, and began to kiss her. Hermione wove her arms around Harry's back and he layed her down on the bed. Hermione's hands were on Harry's lower back now and Harry was attempting to pull off her underwear. When he couldn't get it, Hermione giggled and took it off for him.

He looked at her. "I pictured that going a lot different in my mind." Harry laughed, his deep laugh. Hermione giggled and began to run her hands up and down Harry's back. He began to kiss her again. Eventually, Hermione's shirt came off, and only Harry was left in a pair of boxers. Hermione lightly pulled those off and could feel Harry's erection. They kissed passionately for a little while longer, until Harry couldn't take it anymore. He took her right then and there.

Hermione felt her breathing getting deeper, and Harry's too. He continued to go in and out. Their love was like most. It was passionate, loving, and felt just right. There was something different about tonight though. They felt so connected, like they were mean't to be together. Hermione had admitted earlier that day that she was no longer guilty about Ron, In secret, Harry had felt a little guilty too. Maybe that was what made tonight so special. There was no longer the burden of guilt they felt to way their love down.

Harry finished and flopped over on his side of the pillow, breathing heavily. Hermione's breath was short and light. She turned over and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. They layed in silence for a while, and the sound of their breath died away.

Hermione had her head on Harry's chest. Her head would go up and down in accordance to Harry's breathing. She was listening to his heart. Harry, feeling useless, stroked her hair.

"I love you Hermione." Harry said, a strange tone in his voice. A tone that Hermione had neverheard. A tone that sounded like true love.

"I love you too Harry." Hermione said. They layed there in silence for a few more moments until Hermione shivered. Harry pulled a blanked over top of her, then wrapped his arms around her.

Then, when he began to dream, he dream't of nothing but Hermione

* * *

Cho was cleaning her room. "Cleaniness is next to Godliness." Her mother said as she walked past the door. 'Yeah, yeah.' Cho thought. Just for that, she wasn't cleaning the owls cage, but when she looked over at the cage, it was really filthy. 'Fine. You win this time, mother.' Cho thought again, giving her worst look to her door. Her mother had just past with an empty laundry basket. When it came to cleaning, her mother didn't believe in using magic.

After Cho was done, she decided that she needed to burn some calories. She blasted her music and started with some warm ups.

Get a load of me, get a load of you Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you (hardly know you)  
It's just like we were meant to be

Holding hands with you when we're out at night Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right (isn't right)  
And I've got someone waiting too

"CHO!" her mother called.

What if this is just the beginning?  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it So tell me Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?

"CHO!" her mother called again. Cho has started on her kickboxing. "TURN DOWN THAT RACKET RIGHT NOW!" Her mother yelled, in the doorway to her room. Cho shut the music off and stared at her mother. "I can't do anything that I ever want to do, can I mother?" Cho said, with the purest loathing in her voice. Her mother walked into her room and looked straight at Cho.

"I have given you a roof over your head, your own bedroom, and I sent you to school. What more do I have to give you?" Her mother's tone was low. She was using her 'guilty' voice which no longer worked on Cho.

"Mom! What the hell! You have given me nothing! If you hadn't married dad then you would have nothing! You are nothing but a tramp! You only married dad because you wanted what he had! Now that he is dead you claim to pay for all of this? Bull shit mom! You have never done anything for me." Cho's voice was raised very little, she didn't want to scare her little sister who was coloring in the next room.

"Are you blaming me for your fathers death? He gave his life to fight you-know-who and your blaming me?" Her mother walked out the door, muttered some other stuff and before slamming the door said, "You are a ungrateful daughter, and I wish that I never had you." With that, she slammed the door.

Cho stood for a moment, then kicked her wall, leaving a large hole. She began throwing random things in her trunk. She wasn't going to stand for this. She continued on throwing stuff in her trunk until she got tired. She flopped on her bed and fell asleep.

Cho and her mom had fought before, but for some reason, this was different. Her mother actually admitted that she never wanted Cho. In Cho's opinion her mom never wanted any kids in the first place, but she never told her that. Cho's father had passed away when Cho was just entering school, so naturally her mother got everything her father had. She got the house, the money, and every single prized possesion he owned. After selling most of the keepsakes, she had even more money, and used some of it to fix up the house.

Cho had never really had luxuries. She was always settling for second best, or thrift items. The only thing that her mom didn't 'cheap' out on was her school supplies. Her mom believed that everyone at school should think that their family was as rich as they come, even as rich as the Malfoy family.

Cho woke up several hours later to hear a silence in her house. Everyone was asleep. Cho took this perfect time to carry her trunk and owl lightly down the stairs so she wouldn't wake anyone. She left her mom a letter that read:

_Mom,_

_Goodbye forever._

_Cho._

Cho taped the note to the fridge and was out the door. Once she was safely on the street she held her wand out, like she did so many times before, and the night bus appeared in front of her.

"Welcome to the Night bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunp..." The conductor started

"Shut up and let me on." Cho said, staring at him. He heaved her trunk onto the bus and held out his hand for the fare. She paid him and he handed her the reciept. Cho sat down on one of the beds and the bus started again.

"So, where are you heading?" Stan asked. He was leaning against the side of the bus comfortably.

"Hogsmeade village." Cho could walk back to Hogwarts from there. The bus continued to speed through the streets. When they arrived Stan heaved her trunk off of the bus and Cho got off as well. The bus vanished in a cloud of smoke and Cho was left to roll her trolley back up to the castle.

When Cho got to the gate, she realized that she could not enter unless someone opened the gate from the outside. Cho stood in desperation for a few moments, and even though it was late, she wrote Ron a quick note.

Ron,

I'm stuck at the entrance to the castle. Please come and open the gate for me.

Cho.

She tied the letter to her owls leg and the owl flew over the gate to a castle window. Ten minutes later, a sleepy looking Ron, still in his pyjamas was walking down the gravel path to the gates. Behind him, was Draco Malfoy. The owl flew into the cage, and Cho closed it.

"Hey Cho, what's going on?" Ron asked, rubbing at his eye.

"My mom is a bitch and I never want to see her again." Cho picked up the cage and her trunk and Ron let her inside.

"Sorry about this guys," Cho said.

"It's fine." Draco relieved her of the cage which carried her owl. They walked back up to the castle in silence and when they reached the door Ron said, "You can join us in the gryffindor tower. No one's there but us." Cho nodded and they walked to the Gryffindor tower together.

**READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Shrieking Shack

**A/N: Yay! Finally! A new chapter! It took me forever to write one of the shortest chapters of this whole story! Anyways, I wrote this as a connecting chapter for what is about to come. Dunn Dunn Duh.**

**P.S. If any of you are reading one of the real Harry Potter novels then I want you to try something. Wherever it says wand, say wang instead. It puts a new perspective on the story. Don't get mad at me for it though, it wasn't my idea. I remember it from a camp I went to in 2004 with the girl guides...**

**Dislcamer: See previous Chapters.**

Ron awoke the next morning, with Draco by his side. This morning instead of boxers he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and pyjama pants. He wasn't that comfortable with the fact that Cho was downstairs and had access to where he slept. Draco didn't want him to wear pyjamas but he respected Ron's decision.

Ron went downstairs after he got dressed. He saw Cho on the couch, so he walked over to her and started to poke her cheek. "Good morning Sunshine, it's a brand new day!" Ron said, looking over at the vast window, which had a beautiful sunrise.

"Nmmmmgh" came the voice from under the pillow. Ron laughed at went back upstairs to get dressed. When he got up to the dormitory. When he got up there, Draco was just pulling his shirt off.

"Well good morning!" Draco said as Ron hugged him from behind. They laughed and Draco snuggled in. They stood for a few minutes but Ron had to go to the bathroom, so he kissed Draco on the cheek and left.

Draco finished changing and went downstairs. Cho was still laying on the couch, snoring lightly. Draco smiled and went over to the window. He leaned his head against the window and stared out into the great lake. He watched one of the Giant squids tentacles reach out of the water, and splash back down.

"nnnnnnggggghhhhh." Cho was making more noise. Draco laughed and walked over to her. "Hey you! Wake up! It's morning!" Cho did not stir, instead she grunted and stuffed her head farther into her pillow.

Draco and Cho had never really been enemies. They often greeted each other in the hallways. That was why Pansy was always making fun of Cho. Pansy was jealous of Cho and the relationship she had with Draco.

Draco laughed and turned around as he heard Ron coming down the stairs. He was wearing basic jeans and a grey t-shirt, with a black zip up hoodie over top.

"New clothes?" Draco smiled at Ron. "Yeah," he replied. "Fred and George sent it to me. It is apparently the new fashion for muggle American boys.

"Ohh, how exotic." Draco and Ron laughed. "Are they in America right now?" Ron came down the stairs and walked over to him.

"Yup. The business has been doing so well that they hired some workers and went and took a vacation." Ron placed his hands in Draco's ands and began to fiddle with their fingers.

Cho sat up, and yawned. "O.K. I'm up. So what are we doing today?" Ron and Draco let go of each other very quickly. They weren't quite used to public affection yet.

Were gonna go over to hogsmeade today," Ron replied. He sat on the arm of the couch where Cho was sleep and Draco flopped into one of the cozy chairs by the fire.

"Sounds good," cho replied. "I don't want to feel like a third wheel though, so if your both going to go romantic on me I would rather not come." Cho smiled.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Were not up to public affection just yet." Draco smiled back at her. They all laughed.

"Well alright then, but I still need to get dressed." Cho looked at the both of them. They were both still sitting.

"So, umm, yeah, LEAVE!" Ron and Draco jumped. They all laughed again and Ron and Draco went back up the stairs to give Cho some privacy.

* * *

Harry and Hermione woke up in each others arm. This had lost it's romantic effect by now, because it had happened every morning since the start of vaction. Hermione was pale and she wasn't looking to good.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you alright?" Harry sat up and he helped Hermione get up. She shook her head and ran into the bathroom. Harry followed her and held her hair back as she kneeled down in front of the toilet and began to vomit.

A few minutes later, when Hermione stopped vomiting, Harry helped her up and back into bed. He brought her a box of tissues and a glass of water. He didn't exactly know what to do when someone got sick. "I'm fine. I think I just have a little bit of the flu."

Harry shook his head. "Your not fine silly. You threw up for 3 minutes." Harry sat in the chair next to the side of the bed she was on.

Hermione flopped on to one side and looked at Harry. "Yeah, but I bet I will feel better by tommorow." She smiled and tucked her hands under her head.

"O.K. But if your not, then I'm taking you to the hospital." Harry laughed at the seriousness in his voice. He never sounded like that.

"What if refuse?" Hermione laughed. She had started the game of good cop, bad cop.

"Then you will be placed under house arrest," he teased. He sat by her bed for a few minutes, stroking her hair. "I'm going to the deli down the street to get you some soup."

Hermione nodded at him and he left. As he shut the door, Hermione ran to the bathroom again. _I hope she's alright._ Harry began to walk down the stairs and he was just about to go out the door when he saw Colin Creevy running towards him.

"Spectacular," Harry muttered under his breath. Harry went throught he door and began to walk fast down the streets, hoping to lose Colin in the large crowd of people doing their Christmas shopping.

When he reached the deli he got in the large line of people waiting to buy lunch. Colin snuck up behind him. "Harry!" Colin exclaimed. "Hullo Colin." Harry said dully and turned back around to face the line.

"How are you doing?" Colin was standing right next to Harry now, much to the dismay of the people waiting behind him. "Fine." Harry's intention was to short answer Colin as much as possible so they wouldn't start a conversation..

"That's good. What did you get Hermione for Christmas?" Colin coughed and looked at Harry. "A locket." Harry began looking at the menu above the counter.

"Cool. That sounds really nice. Anyways I gotta go. My dad is probably waiting outside." Harry knew that was a lie, but he was grateful for it. Over the last year Colin was more obsessed with him then before. Colin was an aspiring journalist and wanted to be there when Harry face you-know-who.

Harry waited for about five minutes before one of the cashiers took his order. He ended up ordering two bowls of Chicken noodle soup and a jug of pumpkin juice.

Harry clutched the brown paper bag in his hand. He walked down the busy street full of Christmas shoppers. When he reached the leaking cauldron he pressed through the crowd of people and made his way up to his room. When he entered he found a fire in the grate, a christmas tree, and various Christmas decorations all around.

"I see you have done some decorating." Harry chuckled, placing the brown paper back on the night stand next to Hermione's side of the bed.

She laughed too. "Well after I stop throwing up, I realized that it was three days until Christmas, so from my bed I put up some decorations." Harry sat down in the chair and pulled out the soup and the pumpkin juice. "You know, you never cease to amaze me."

Harry helped Hermione sit up, and propped the pillows up behind her. He conjured up a small bed table with his wand and placed a cup of pumpkin juice and a bowl of soup in front of it.

"Eat," Harry said simply. Hermione stirred her soup for a little bit and looked at him. "Do I have to?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes." Hermione took a bite and swallowed. With that, she took another bite, and another, until she was eating normally again. When harry was satisfied he began to eat his soup.

After they finished, Hermione layed down to take a nap, leaving Harry to do anything he pleased. He searched the room, looking for something to do. He evenutally pulled a puzzle out of a cupboard, upended and left it there to write a letter to Ron.

_Ron,_

_Merry Christmas! Well, early Christmas anyways. Hermione and I send our love and hope your not too lonely over the holidays. Hermione has some sort of a flu right now though. She woke up and started vomiting this morning. Even though she was still throwing up, she managed to decorate for Christmas. It looks WAY better then how you and I would have done it. I got Hermione a locket for Christmas. Do you think that's too corny? Well, anyways, How have you been? Anything exciting happening lately? Has malfoy been bothering you? I bet he has. He is such an asshole. He is so unoriginal too. I think he has lost his touch for insulting us. It all sounds exactly the same now. Anyways I better go and get Hermione some more food._

_Harry_

Harry read over his letter and realized that it sounded stupid when he read it. He sent it anyways, too lazy to write a different letter. He tied the letter to hedwigs leg and she flew off into the distance. Harry turned around just in time to see Hermione roll over in her sleep. He smiled and went back out into the busy street to get her some more soup.

* * *

Ron, Draco, and Cho walked down the main road of Hogsmeade. They looked through a few of the shops but were mainly enjoying each others company. They got bored after a while and sat down in the 3 broomsticks.

"Hey, we should go look in the shrieking shack." Cho's eyes were filled with danger. Ron and Draco stared at her from their side of the booth. They looked seriously, but then Malfoy smiled.

"O.K. let's go." They all laughed and set off to shrieking shack, not knowing what danger awaited them.

**Yes, Yes, I know,Short, but I promise to start working on chapter ten as soon as I can!!!**


	10. Snape, the Flu, and pain

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. I know, short, but it is a connecting chapter, or something. Well, here goes the next chapter.**

**P.S. Did you try the wang thing from the last chapter?**

**P.S.S. I know that most of you Harry Potter fans already learned this, but the 7th book is called Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows.  
I am so effing excited!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter. Oh mighty guru, J.K. Rowling, please do not punish me for using your awesome characters and so on and so forth. You are way to awesome and derserve to be immortal. Hallelujah!**

* * *

Ron, Cho, and Draco made their way up the path to the shrieking shack, and when they arrived they noticed fresh footprints in the snow.

"Wonder who these are from?" Cho looked down at the large footprints. She assumed that they were adult tracks. They led to the door to the shrieking shack, but saw no footprints afterwards because the door was closed.

"Probably some people came up here earlier because they were bored," Draco said. Ron and Draco tried running against the door to see if it would open, but Cho stopped them. She grabbed the handle and turned it. It came open, but is surprized even here how easily it opened.

They stepped inside. Cho started looking at some stuff on the walls as Ron and Draco checked for loose floorboards and such, too be safe.

All of a sudden their was a struggling noise. Draco and Ron wheeled around to see Cho fighting to get free from Severus Snapes grip.

"Let go of me you greasy fu..."

"Shut up. I didn't travel this far to be yelled at by an inscolent little girl."

"I said LET GO!" Cho elbowed him as hard as she could in the stomach. He flinched, but he didn't let go. Instead, he held his wand to her head, almost like a real hostage situation.

"I came here to find you Draco. I need you to come with me, lord Voldemort is waiting." He was breathing heavily. Draco shook his head.

"I'm not going with you. There is no way you can make me. Break the fucking promise for all I care." Draco took his wand out and had it pointed at Snape.

"I don't think you understand Draco. You think that you and your three little friends can take me?" He threw Cho back at them, and Ron caught her.

"I don't care. That life doesn't exist anymore. I am not a fucking death eater anymore!" Draco and Snape both had their wands pointing at each others hearts now. Ron looked scared and confused and Cho was rubbing her arm where Snape had grabbed her.

"What's going on?" Ron was whispering to Draco, but Snape answered. " I see that you haven't told your friends about the promise you made to the dark lord Draco. You want to know what he did Weasley? He signed a contract with the Dark Lord to fight the last battle on his side. Draco here claims that he stopped being a deatheater, but no one stops being a death eater. Malfoy you have to come with me!"

"And what if I don't?" This is when Draco noticed the pale look to Snapes face. His usual greasy hair was messy and unkept. His robes were tattered and he had cuts up and down his arms.

"You know what happens when you fail a mission for the Dark Lord Draco. Perhaps you remember?" Snape laughed. "You know what, fine, stay here. I will just ge the dark lord to come after you myself." With that, and a swish of his robes, he was out of here.

"Draco, what was that about?" Ron sat down on one of the old chair's in the room. Cho and Draco found seats too.

"Well, last year, I was supposed to kill Dumbeldore, remember?" The others nodded and Draco continued on with his story, "I signed a contract after Snape killed him saying that I was to fight on the Dark lords side in the final fight. I was afraid at the time, so I signed the contract out of fear. Since only a few people knew what happened that night in the tower, I was ordered to come back to school and continue through my last year here. I was pretty good at pretending everything was normal wasn't it? Everything except those extra trips to the bathroom to puke, the night sweats, and the ever lasting fear that I might be ambushed."

"But you never threw up or had night sweats around me." Ron said, and Draco smiled. "Yes, I know. When I was near you, I felt safe."

Cho shifted in her seat. "Do we know when the last battle is?" She looked to Draco, who nodded. "It's in March. You-know-who is planning to open Harry's mind again and send him the message to go to the grave yard."

Cho gulped. She whispered, "the same grave yard where Cedric died?" Draco nodded and soft tears began to run down her cheeks. She never got over Cedric.

Ron got up and walked over to her. "Hey, it's going to be alright. You can fight the fight their, and you can feel that Cedric didn't die in vain."

Cho laughed and then hiccuped. "I don't think that made any sense Ron." Ron nodded. "Of course it didn't." Then they all laughed.

* * *

The next day, Hermione was still sick. She wasn't eating anymore, and she had to go to the bathroom a lot. She still threw up sometimes, but not as often.

"C'mon Hermione, let me take you to the doctor!" Harry was frustrated. He didn't want Hermione to be sick on Christmas.

"No. I can't go to saint Mungos. I can't stand hospitals!" Hermione was lying in bed. Her face was pale, and she was shivering a little bit. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"What if I didn't take you to saint Mungos. What if I took you to a muggle walk in clinic? They can at least perscribe antibiotics there, or something." Harry was holding Hermiones hand and massaging her palm with his thumb.

"I guess. I'll go and get dressed." Hermione got up, and went into the bathroom. Harry leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. It was two days before Christmas, and Harry wouldn't be able to stand it.

Hermione came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a sweater. Her hair was combed back into a loose bun. "O.K. I'm ready."

Harry walked over to her, grabbed her hand and led her into the busy Diagon Alley. They walked in silence until they reached the Brick archway. "Harry, I'm telling you, nothings wrong!" Harry didn't reply. Instead, he tapped the bricks exactly where he was supposed to and led Hermione through the archway.

"It can't hurt to get a check-up, can it?"

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I haven't written in a while. I know I only usually write to relieve stress when I am having a bad day, but today I have good news! Draco and I are going out now! It's a long story, but that isn't really what I came to write about today._

_ Cho had a fight with her mother and came back to Hogwarts, so she is staying in the Gryffindor tower with us. Today we all went to the shrieking shack. We had just gotten the door open, and Snape grabbed Cho! He was threatening to hurt her unless Draco came with him. Apparently, Draco signed a contract with you-know-who that he would fight on his side in the final battle. Draco claims to have renounced his ways, but you never know right? I am so scared for him. I want to be there, but it is hard to tell whats going on in his head. When we first started going out, I thought I knew everything about him, he seemed so open to me, but when I heard Snape talking like that, I began to wonder. What actually happened last year? What was going on in his mind? Why won't he tell me this kind of stuff anymore? I'm getting so confused. I want to talk to him about it, but it's almost Christmas, and I don't want to put a downer on it._

_Maybe I should talk to Harry about it first..._

_Ronald Weasley_

Ron slid his diary under his mattress and joined Cho and Draco downstairs. They sat by the fire and drank hot chocolate. This could have been a merry time, but everyone was stuck in their own thoughts. Ron was thinking about what was going on in Draco's head. Draco was thinking about his promise to the dark lord, and Cho was stuck in memories about Cedric.

* * *

"I've never seen anything like this," the doctor stated. "I think were going to have to admit her to the hospital." Hermione sat in silence. She looked about ready to throw up again.

"Is their a specific hospital she has to go to?" Harry asked, looking at the doctor with impatience.

"No, but I do need you to take these test forms and hand them into whichever doctor is taking care of her." Harry snatched the forms out of the doctors hands and grabbed Hermione forcefully. He led her out onto the busy street.

"Oww, what was that for?" Hermione rubbed her arm after Harry let go. "It was nothing. I just didn't like how he was touching you, that's all."

Hermione smiled. "Oooh, sounds like someones a little jealous." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand to show that she was kidding and Harry smiled. They walked hand in hand for a while until they reached the empty store. Harry spoke to the mannequin and they entered the lobby of St. Mungos.

"Sit down for a minute Hermione, I'll just go and talk to the receptionist." Hermione sat down on one of the plastic chairs and picked up a daily prophet. It was dated from their forth year. Hermione leafed through it until she found the article about herself. "Hermione Granger has a thing for famous wizards...," the paper began to say, but Hermione closed it, and threw it in the dustbin beside her.

Hermione sat for a few more minutes, watching Harry talk to the receptionist. He used a lot of gestures and he kept pointing at Hermione. The receptionist wrote everything down. Eventually Harry motioned for Hermione to come to the desk.

"You were right. It is just a flu. They have some medicine for you to take, so the symptoms will go away." The nurse handed Hermione a small vial with a thick black liquid in it.

"Just drink all of that, and you'll be fine." The nurse smiled as Hermione downed the little vial in one gulp. "Muggles are so weird. They have never even seen a flu before?" Hermione, Harry, and the nurse laughed. She stamped a paper and handed it to Hermione. "Just for records.." With that, they left the hospital.

When they got back to the room, Hermione flopped herself onto the bed and closed her eyes. Harry slowly got onto the bed and was looming over Hermione's head. When she opened her eyes Harry said, "Get dressed. I'm taking you out to dinner." Hermione smiled. She grabbed her black dress out of her trunk and went into the bathroom to change.

Harry put on his button up shirt, and a black tie over top. He looked so weird dressed up, but there are some pretty crazy things you do for love. Harry was just tying up his shoe lace when Hermione came out. Her hair was in an upsweep, and the black dress she was wearing fit perfectly and on top of all that, she had a healthy glow.

Hermione spun around. "How to I look?" Harry got up and placed his hands on her waist. "You look gorgeous, as always." Hermione blushed but returned the gesture by kissing him lightly on the lips.

"So, sha'll we go?" Harry asked, holding his arm out. Hermione took it gracefully and said, "We sha'll."

* * *

It was midnight, and Ron couldn't sleep. He sat on the windowsill, staring out the window. A thick fog had descended over the castle, making the Christmas season look depressing. Ron sighed. He really wanted to send Harry the letter. Ron knew the consequences though. If he sent Harry the letter, and told him about Draco, Harry would hate Ron, and hurt Draco.

_Hurt Draco..._

Those two words echoed inside his head until, at about 3, Draco came up, and sat on the windowsill beside him.

"Some fog, huh?" Draco was staring out the window too. Ron nodded, and Draco lightly took his hand. "Somethings bothering you, I know it." Ron looked up at Draco. Draco had the same intense look that he had when he first learned Ron's secret.

"I'm just worried. What if Harry finds out about us? He's going to want to hurt you." Ron looked back out the window. "I won't let him hurt me, or you." Draco squeezed Ron's hand.

Ron smiled, but Draco could still see the angst on his face. He did not press it any further, but he did stay up with Ron the rest of the night.

**So, what did you think? My next three chapters are going to be kinda dumb, because I took a large part of the story out. I decided against it, because it was hard to desribe. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Christmas

**A/N: O.K., I think I am getting back on track, but you never know. I still have a huge feeling that these next three chapters are going to tank, but lets try it and see what happens.**

**Disclamer: Use some common sense. I obviously don't own Harry Potter. It's not "Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone" By Jessie Hiebert. No, its "Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone" By J.K. Rowling.**

**P.S.- I am making a music video for this story. I have an idea of what I want for the music, but if anyone else has a really good idea for it, I'm willing to here it.**

**P.P.S.- Does anyone else notic that weird eyebrow thing that Tom Felton does in like, every single movie? It annoys the hell out of me because it makes me wonder if he does it on purpose or if he has a severe eye twitch. It drives me batty everytime I see it because it looks so naughty. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

* * *

It was Christmas morning. The fog that loomed over the castle a few days ago had cleared, and the moods of the 3 students in the Gryffindor changed too. The moodiness that was there a few days ago was gone. Everything that happened at the shrieking shack seemed forgotten.

"Ron! Draco! Get up! It's Christmas!" Cho was running around the boys dormitory. She pulled open all the curtains and started jumping on Nevilles empty bed.

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells, jingle all the way," she sang at the top of her lungs.

"Bloody hell Cho. Don't you sleep in?" Draco grabbed one of the sheets off the bed that him and Ron were sleeping on and wrapped it around himself.

"Not on Christmas. It's full of excitment and presents, and candy..."

"And obviously coffee," Draco muttered. Cho heard him, and laughed. "Yeah, that too," Cho said, jumping off Nevilles bed, and running over to Ron.

"RON! WAKE UP!" Cho yelled at him. She recieved a grunt in return. She looked over at Draco, who put a finger over his mouth and tip toed over to Ron. He tickled Ron's lower back. Ron jumped, and fell off the bed.

Cho and Draco laughed. "Owwww, my arse," Ron said, making Cho and Draco laugh even harder. "C'mon, get up Ron," Cho said. Ron sighed. "Fine."

Cho left the dormitory so the boys could get dressed. Ron was still half asleep, so Draco left him alone. When they dressed, they went downstairs to join Cho by the fire.

"It's weird how the house elves delivered everything down here. Usually it goes to the foot of your bed," Cho said, sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire. Draco and Ron flopped on either side of the couch. "Well, go ahead Cho, you first," Ron said, looking at Cho.

Cho sat down on the floor, and slid herself over to the presents. She began sorting the presents, placing hers by her side and throwing the others and Ron or Draco, depending on who it was for. They opened all their presents, with the occasional 'ooh' or 'ahh' or 'thank you.'

After all the presents were open, Cho was still sitting on the floor, sorting her every flavor beans, and Ron and Draco were looking through Draco's new copy of 'Quidditch through the ages.'

"Cho, what on earth are you doing?" Ron was staring at her.

"I'm sorting the colors, that way when I try one, and I don't like it, I can chuck the rest." Cho was concentrating, so Ron didn't ask her anymore questions. Instead, he chuckled and read the book some more.

They looked through their presents some more. They chatted and just goofed off in general, and at 12:00 they went down to the great hall for Christmas Tea.

* * *

Hermione yawned, and stretched out. She had ended up in Dudleys t-shirt again. She flipped over on her side to see a pair of green, almond shaped eyes staring at her. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione. "Merry Christmas sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas to you too," she whispered, kissing him on the lips. They held their embrace for a while, until Harry got up to got up to go to the bathroom. Hermione sat up and looked over at the Christmas tree. There were two neat little piles of presents. Hermione assumed that Harry stayed up last night, and waited for the owls to show up with the presents, so he could put them under the tree.

Harry came out of the bathroom, and beckoned Hermione to come and sit down by the tree. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. She joined Harry on the floor, and Harry lit a fire.

"O.K. Your opening this one last," Harry said, pulling the little box containing the locket beside him. "Why?" Hermione was trying to pull the box away from Harry, but he put it under the chair beside the fire.

"No, wait." Harry stuck is tongue out at Hermione. Hermione reached up and grabbed a pillow from the bed. She hit him with it.

"That is not getting you no where," Harry teased. He placed a larger present, from Ron, in front of her. "Open these presents first," he said. Hermione pulled the paper of the present from Ron. He got her a box of chocolate cauldrons. She opened the box and began nibbling on one.

"Your turn, go on," Hermione said, through a mouthful of chocolate. Harry grabbed his present from Ron and pulled off the paper. Ron had gotten Harry a new canister of broom handle polish.

They opened the rest of their presents, until all the ones under the tree were gone. Harry smiled. "O.K. turn around and close your eyes." Hermione smiled back, covered her eyes, and turned away from Harry. He pulled the silver locket out of the box. The pendant was shaped like a heart. He undid the clasp and placed it around Hermione's neck.

"O.K open your eyes." Hermiones eyes opened and her small delicate hands went to her neck. She felt the pendant, and undid the small clasp that held the locket closed. When she opened it a massive amount of silver and gold sparkles spilled out. The sparkles landed on Hermiones lap, and a million butterflies starting flying out of it. When the butterflies stopped, rose petals started falling out of the small spot in the necklace.

"Things will continue coming out when it was open," Harry said as Hermione shut the clasp. Hermione smiled, and laughed when she saw the mixture of rose petals and sparkles on her legs, and floor. Harry laughed as well, and helped Hermione up from the floor. The glitter and rose petals on her legs fell to the floor as she stood up.

The butterflies flew around the top of the room, and burst into a puff of glitter after a few minutes. Harry and Hermione laughed as the rainbow glitter coated the room.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said, staring into Harry's eyes. Harry smiled, and looked down at his shoes. "No problem," he mumbled. He and Hermione had spent all that time together, and he still couldn't look her in the eye when he gave her something. Hermione cupped Harry's chin in her hand and kissed him lightly on his soft lips.

Harry smiled, but turned away from Hermione. There was a record player sitting on the table beside them, and Harry turned it on. From there, he wrapped his arms around Hermiones waist and she placed her hands on Harry's shoulders. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "You make me feel special," she whispered.

"Because you are special," Harry answered. They danced around the room slowly, even after the record stopped. Hermione's cheeks burned red because of the tempurature in the room. Harry grabbed his wand and put the fire out. Hermione smiled, "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Harry replied, a smile on his face as well. Hermione laughed. "Whats so funny?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said. Her face lit up and she laughed some more. Harry didn't question her anymore, instead, he kissed her, deeply. Hermione's eye's stayed open from shock for a few seconds, but closed as she sunk into Harry's body.

* * *

Ron and Draco went for a walk around the black lake. Cho decided to stay in the gryffindor common room, because her caffiene buzz had worn off. It was O.K. though, because Ron and Draco wanted a little time alone anyway. It had been an akward silence for the first little bit, but Draco broke it.

"Are you ready for the final battle?" Draco was watching his feet.

"I don't really know. I mean, even if we are ready, how are we going to know?"

"I don't know, maybe there is a sign..."

"What sort of sign?" Ron was curious to here Dracos views. He had always heard the rumors that Draco was superstitious, but he never believed them.

"It's impossible to tell, until it happens. When it happens, you just know"

"I suppose." There was a silence for a few minutes.

"If you survive, what do you want to do?" Draco was looking at his shoes again. He and Ron both cringed at the thought of not living after the final battle.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I guess I just want to settle down. I'll have a job of course, but I mean, I never really thought that out."

They walked in silence for a few minutes more, looking at each other occasionally, then Draco spoke up.

"I never even got a chance to choose what I was going to do for my future. I was marked right from the beginning..." Draco pulled up his sleeve, revealing that same skull, with the serpent tongue that Ron had seen so many times before.

Ron didn't look at Draco. He didn't want to stare into those cold grey eyes, those cold grey eyes. Draco continued on, "If I was given the choice, I would have definitely chose to be something else, maybe even an auror. I hate my dad for what he did to me. He deserves to be where he is now."

There was silence again. Ron really wanted to ask Draco what his father did, but he decided against it. Draco looked at Ron. "He treated me exactly like he treated Dobby. I was kicked down stairs, burned," Draco whispered. Ron finally decided to look up, seeing tears running down the blondes cheeks. Ron stopped, and grabbed Draco's hand.

"It's O.K. he is gone now, he won't get out of Azkaban, never. He will rot in there." Ron squeezed Draco's hand for reassurance. Draco looked at Ron, and smiled.

"I wasn't even supposed to come to Hogwarts. My mom fought for me to go here though. He treated her just as badly." Draco shivered.

"Then why didn't you just leave?" Ron asked. They started walking again, hand in hand. Draco sighed. "I don't know, It just never really occured to me until after he went to Azkaban. I can't leave now though, not without my mom."

Ron nodded. "I may be one of the 7 kids in my family, but I could never hate my mom, not like Percy does." Ron could feel Draco tense up. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it, at least, not yet."

Ron really wanted to know what Draco was worrying about. He didn't press on the subject though. Instead, they finished their walk around the lake, and headed back to the common room for a nap.

When they reached the dormitory, Draco fell asleep easily, but Ron stayed awake.

_Dear Journal,_

_I am worried about Draco. Why couldn't he tell me what he was worried about? As soon as I mentioned Percy, and the fight with mum, he tensed up, and didn't want to talk anymore. I am respecting his wishes, and not asking him about it, but I am so curious. I wish he would be comfortable enough to open up to me. I'm not going to press the subject though. I still want to tell Harry about the final battle, but if I tell him, he will ask questions. There is no way I can lie to him without him finding out. Ever since you-know-who returned, everyone tells him everything. Kind of like the time when that stupid thick head Colin Creevy told Harry about me and Cho going to the dormitory together. That kid has been making me mad since the second year. He was always trying to take Harry's picture, but he ended up getting me a couple times. I've seen those picture around the school..._

_Ron Weasley_

* * *

**Alright, So, I really want to know what everyone thinks of this chapter, just to make sure that I am staying on the right track.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	12. The last Day

**A/N: I have been reading over my chapters, and I noticed quite a few spelling mistakes. I'm sorry about that. I'm not using Microsoft word, so I can't spell check them. I skim through them and correct the obvious mistakes, but that is the best I can do. I will work on getting microsoft word and I will have it soon, hopefully.**

**P.S. Thank you to all my fans! This is the first story that I have ever written that people actually wanted to read. Well, my other stories were personal, but if they were actually good, I would have published them. So thank you all!!!**

**P.S.S. I am still working on the music video. For all of you who gave me some music ideas, which was nobody, thank you. The song I am using is "With Arms wide Open" By Creed. The color scheme is black and white, and it is about the plot. After it's finished, I still probably won't be able to release it until later, because there will be stuff on it that you haven't read yet. So, ha, you can wait.**

* * *

The dismal fog had descended over the castle again. The last two weeks were tense. Draco was still tight lipped about the conversation and Cho had recieved a letter for her mom, and was also tight lipped. Ron worried about the both of them. Christmas vacation was almost over, and he couldn't watch over them anymore. He didn't even know how much he was going to get to see Draco after Harry came back. Ron wanted to talk to them each individually, but he didn't know what to say to them.

At the last day of Christmas vacation, Ron was sitting on his bed, buttoning up his shirt. Draco slipped into the door, and crawled on the bed behind Ron. Draco rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry about how I've been acting the past few weeks." Ron smiled as he felt Draco's jaw move up and down on his shoulder. Draco slipped over on to the space of bed next to Ron, and dangled his feet over the sides of the bed.

"No, it's fine. But why did you tense up when I mentioned Percy?" Ron could see Draco tense up again. Draco layed down on the bed.

"Do we really have to talk about this? It happened a few years ago, it was uncomfortable, and I don't want to talk about it. I, well, I, umm..."

Ron nodded. "It's O.K. you don't need to say it. I think I know." Draco smiled, and Ron layed down on the bed next to him, there feet still dangling off the bed. Ron threaded his fingers through Draco's and smiled when he saw Draco blush.

"Draco Malfoy, are you blushing?" Ron teased him, tickling his side. Draco scrunched up, and giggled, in a strange girly way. Ron laughed, and kissed Draco's neck. Draco's cheeks were a deep crimson now, and Ron laughed when he saw them.

Draco kissed Ron's neck in return, causing Ron to blush. Draco laughed and Rolled on top of Ron. "Hello gorgeous," Draco whispered, laughing at Ron's also deep crimson cheeks. Draco kissed the deep red cheeks, causing Ron to laugh some more.

Ron kissed Draco's tomato red lips, and Draco returned the kiss. They kissed passionately for a while, until Cho accidently walked in on them.

The boy's fading crimson cheeks turned deep crimson once again and Draco fell off the bed. Ron and Cho laughed. "I'm sorry, I'll just..go," Cho said, still laughing a little bit.

"No, it;s uhh, fine..." Draco said, "I'll go." Draco got up promptly and left the boys dormitory, leaving Ron still in an akward position on the bed and Cho by the door. Ron sat up on the bed and montioned Cho to come and sit beside him.

Cho moved very slowly over to him, and he pulled her down on the bed. Cho lost her balance and slipped over the edge of the bed, landing on her butt. "Oww..."

Ron laughed, and Cho smiled. "Ha ha," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. She flopped onto the bed, and then sat up again. The scarlet blanket and sheets were wrinkly from the boy's past 'play.' Ron's face turned more serious all of a sudden, and Cho noticed it. She was afraid to say anything, but when she got the courage, Ron started to speak:

"Cho, what's happening between you and your mom?" Ron looked down. He was poking at one of the wrinkles in the blanket.

"My mom is a bitch, if you wan't to put it simply. I never want to see her, or speak to her again, I hope she dies." Cho whispered the last sentence.

"What did that letter say? Why did it make you so.." Cho cut him off. "Let's not talk about it." Cho pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket, and placed it in Ron's lap. "Just read that." Cho left the dormitory, and Ron was left alone with the letter from Cho's mother.

Here's what the letter said:

_Cho,_

_You are a disgrace to our family. I am so glad that you are of age, so that you never have to come home. Just to let you know, you little note that you left had no impact on me, whatsoever. I, in fact, was waiting for you to leave, because being your typical self, I knew you were going to. You are a little drama queen, and I hope that you realize that there is no place in this family for you._

_Goodbye, forever._

_Mrs. Chang (No longer your mother)_

Ron could not believe how cruel this woman was. He tore the letter up into a thousand pieces, and sent it flying out the window near his bed._ It doesn't matter. She can come and live with me and Draco anyways._

Ron looked out the iced up window. The dismal fog was still there, and had an illuminating quality over the dark forest. Ron gazed with interest, but let his thoughts wander to worse things, such as what would happen if Harry found out. The thought of it made Ron sick to his stomach. He looked out the window for a few more moments, then left to join Draco and Cho by the fire.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had begun packing for their trip home on the train tommorow. Harry didn't want to, but Hermione insisted that it would be better if they did today, instead of scrambling tommorow morning.

Here is how the whole day went: Shuffle shuffle, bend over, pick up, throw in trunk, Shuffle shuffle, bend over, pick up, throw in trunk.

Harry was folding some of his clothes and placing them on the bed. Hermione snuck up behind him and Jumped onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his torso. Harry jumped, but then laughed as Hermione kissed his neck. He spun around and placed Hermione on the bed.

Harry spun around and flopped onto empty space on the bed next to Hermione. The impact caused the bed to bounce, giving Hermione air time. She laughed and rolled over on her side, facing him.

Harry rolled on his side, facing Hermione as well. He propped his head in his hand, and placed the other arm around Hermione's waist. He wiggled closer to her and she laughed at the strange look on Harry's face as he moved. He had his eyes closed, but his tongue was sticking out. He hoisted Hermione on top of him and cupped his hands on her lower back.

"Well, hullo," Harry said to Hermione, who was now on top of him. She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hullo." She nodded her head and now it was Harry's turn to laugh. He had his hands rested on Hermiones lower back, and she had pressed her full weight on him, leaving her hands to move around as the liked.

"Are you sad that the trips over?" Harry asked. Hermione had begun playing with the collar of Harry's shirt, which was sticking up. "Yes, of course. I won't have as much time to spend with you, I mean with school, homework, exams.." Hermione stopped herself. She was about to mention the final battle. She knew that this wouldn;t be a good time to bring it up, so she smiled, and bent down to kiss Harry.

"Yeah, but there is still all those glorious Hogsmeade trips, and weekends, and nighttime, and lunch time..." Harry stopped and looked up at Hermione. She laughed.

"Not to mention, in between classes." Hermione kisse Harry lightly and they both laughed. "Can't keep away from me, can you?" Harry teased. They both laughed.

"No, your my knight in shining armor. Of course I can't keep away." This time, Harry kissed Hermione and they stuck in that embrace, kissing and laughing, tickling and giggling.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_All problems have been solved, I think. Draco still never really wanted to tell me what happened between him and Percy, but I told him that I knew. The truth is, I have no idea. It seemed like such a big deal though. The way his eyes turned dark and his muscles tightened just scared me. I don't want to pursue it any further though, because I don't want him to get mad. Perhaps he will tell me in his own time._

_As for Cho, things are resolved. Her mother is a complete prat though. Well, according to "Mrs. Chang" she is no longer Cho's mother. I don't see why Cho was mad though, her mom is a total bitch anyways. I can't believe how much they were fighting. Everything is alright now though, Cho doesn't care, besides, she is staying with me after the school year ends anyways._

_It's the last day of Holidays. Well, it's a Saturday, so all the kids are coming back on the train tommorow, but term begins in two days. I don't want term to start though. I want to stay with Draco, but all those accusing eyes, and the teasing. We won't be able to handle it. I don't want to see him in secret anymore. I want everyone to know._

_There is a Graduation Dance coming up for the seventh years at the end of Febuary.  
I am going to ask Draco to come with me._

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**O.K. that took forever to write because I kept getting distracted. The point is, that it is finished. I would really appreciate some reviews, since ProperT is the only one who reviews. Thank you ProperT, it is a really big help, because you are the only thing I get to look forward to reading after I write a chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**I will imprint that in your brain before this story is over. I mean, I write the chapter, you review. You know, I scratch your back, you scratch mine.  
Metophorically of course. There is no way that I am really scratching a hairy, fungus covered back.  
Well, yours might not be, but you have to be careful.**


	13. Notes and a Private Conversation

**A/N: Oh boy, this took forever to think of how I was going to do this chapter. To skip ahead in time or to not skip ahead in time, that is the question. I want to make this like a 15 chapter story, so I did end up skipping ahead in time. I know that 15 chapters isn't a lot, but I have an idea for this great story that doesn't involve any slash, so I can get a few more people reading. Don't get me wrong though, I loved writing this story and I loved all of my fans that reviewed, and added me to their favorite authors list. Anyways, I guess I am saying, thanks everyone! I know that the story is almost finished, but I had fun!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was two weeks before the Graduation Dance, and Ron still hadn't gotten up the courage to ask Draco to the Dance. It didn't help that they had spent a small amount of time together over the past few weeks. They had only been able to sneak glances at each other during classes, and meet in broom cupboards for quick makeout sessions before meals. That was it though. There were no weekends that they spent together, because if it wasn't Hermione hounding on him about homework, it was Harry with his thousands of quidditch practices. 

During History of Magic, Draco wrote Ron a note.

_Ron_

_You seem very pensieve lately...Are you thinking about me? Just kidding. I have been thinking about you though. I want to spend time with you. It's a hogsmeade weekend this weekend...are you busy?_

_Draco_

Ron read the note few a few times over, and scribbled a quick reply.

_Draco_

_Of course I have been thinking about you! I'm not doing anything this weekend, Harry and Hermione are going to Hogsmeade, so they won't be bothering me. Room Of Requirement?_

_Ron._

The bell rang, so there was no reply from Draco. Ron guessed that he would find on the reply in potions after lunch. Ron sat through Defence Against the Dark arts thinking about that note, and if they did spend the day in the Room of Requirement, what would they do?

Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder and flicked a note at him. Ron opened it and read:

_R_

_Sorry that there is no quidditch practice this weekend. Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me and Hermione?_

_H_

Ron looked up at the new defence against the darks arts teacher. His head was down and we was writing something on a piece of parachement. Ron looked back at Harry, who raised his eyebrows at him. Ron shook his head. Harry's eyebrow scrunched up and he mouthed 'why?'

Ron turned back and scribbled on the note _'I don't want to intrude. You and Hermione have a good time!_' He crumpled it up into a paper ball and tossed it behind his shoulder at Harry. Harry snatched it up off the floor and opened it.

The proffessor had looked up from his parachement, so Ron waited until he had looked down again before he turned to face Harry again. Harry nodded, and then mouthed, 'thanks.'

The rest of the class passed by with no excitement at all. The new defence against the dark arts teacher had assigned them a tedious task of looking up 100 words of vocabulary in their textbooks. Ron had stopped working the assigment within the first few minutes that it was assigned. He began doodling in the margins of his textbook. He drew anything from a strawberry to a picture of a tap dancing dinasour.

Finally the bell rang. Ron collected his stuff and went down to the great hall. Harry was walking beside him, but turned the other way because he wanted to go and grab some stuff from upstairs. Ron proceeded through the giant doors that led into the great hall. He saw Draco stabbing at a piece of steak, but when he looked up at him, he smiled.

Ron winked and nudged at the door. Draco nodded and got up from the table. Now, to any normal person, this would look very weird, but to Ron and Draco, it made perfect sense.

In 'Ron and Draco's language' what they just did meant: Meet me in the closet near the picture of the giraffe in the basement.

How this worked out, they didn't know, but for some reason, when they did that, they both understood. Ron abruptly turned from the great hall, and headed straight out the door. He walked past everyone heading for lunch, and went down the cold grey stairs to the basement. The dungeons were deserted. No one even wanted to be down here in case Slughorn or Filch came along, but Ron knew for a fact that Slughorn and Filch were both in the great hall, with everyone else.

Ron could hear Draco's footsteps behind him. His feet were slapping against the cement and they got quicker and quicker as Draco jogged to keep up with Ron. Ron stopped suddenly in front of the door to the cupboard, and Draco ran into him. Ron laughed and took his hand. He pulled him into the closet and pressed him against the wall, showering him with kisses.

"Hey there beautiful,' Draco whispered. The both smiled and Ron placed his hands on Draco's waist. Draco wrapped his arms around Ron's arm and kissed his ear. Ron giggled, and returned the kiss.

Ron was just about to talk to Draco about the dance when they heard someone coming down the stairs. The boys froze and they heard a second set of footsteps. Ron motioned Draco to be quiet, and he placed his ear near the keyhole in the door. He heard voices. They seemed to stop right in front of the door to the cupboard

"I just don't see why we can't have it this weekend," one voice stated.

"Because, the boy thinks it is on March 12. We need him to know when it is so he can let Potter know," The second voice replied.

"But, he never talks to Potter! They are Enemies!"

"Yes, but according to the Dark lord, he is a pretty close friend with one of Potters friends if you know what I mean." There was a nervous giggle and then a gasp.

"Are you talking about the mudblood?"

"No, the other one, umm, what is his name...uhh...I think it is Weasely."

"Ahh, yes, Weasely, the blood traitor family...Wait. So the boy is gay?"

"Yes, no one told Lucius though. The boy will be useful in the final battle."

"Oh, I get it. If we let Lucius know, he is definitely going to kill the boy."

The voices had started fading as the men walked away. Draco let out a long breath and Ron turned to him. "What the hell was that about?"

Draco's gaze turned cold. He didn't reply right away, and went over to the door. He opened it a crack and looked up and down the hallway. "That is part of the contract I had signed."

"How did they know about us then!" Ron whispered harshly. Draco flinched, and replied, "The dark lord has powers. He sees into our dreams, anything we think about when we sleep, he knows."

The bell rang. The boys embraced in one last kiss before Ron went out the closet and 30 seconds later Draco left. The dungeons were a perfect place to meet at lunch because their next class was potions. They continued walking along the hallway, until Ron stopped at the door. Draco put on his best sneer, and stood across the door from Ron.

Ron laughed at how fake Draco's 'mean' face looked. No one else would know that it was fake, but Ron had to resist the urge not to smile. The other students slowly filed around the door. The second bell rang, and everyone turned to see Slughorn waddling down the hall.

"Sorry I'm late everybody. I was talking to a fellow colleague of mine." Slughorn chuckled, and expected everyone else to understand his joke. The students just stared in a strange way.

Ron looked at Draco, who raised his eyebrows. Surely Slughorn wasn't in that conversation? From what Ron knew, Slughorn was totally against the Dark Arts. No, it couldn't possibly be him.

Proffessor Slughorn made his way through the students and unlocked the door. The students filed through the door and sat down in their usual spots. Ron with Harry and Hermione and Draco with Crabbe and Goyle. There was a rather difficult antidote written on the chalkboard, and everyone had started working. Hermione helped Ron get started, because he had no idea that he needed to put the wolfsbane into the cauldron first.

Despite all the help he had recieved, Ron's potion still turned a murky black, although it was supposed to be a bright shade of yellow. Slughorn passed it with just a glance, and went to marvel at Hermiones potion. She had recieved top marks, of course. Draco's potion was a pale shade of yellow, so he was close, but not close enough. Slughorn complimented on the nice try, but barely glanced at it, just as he had with Rons.

The bell rang and Draco slipped a note into Ron's hand as they walked out the door. Draco shoved Ron, for good measure, but Ron smiled inside. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked down the hall and up the stairs where they had a charms class before dinner.

The hallways were unusually crowded. It was mostly girls gawking at Harry, then giggling when he looked at him, but it was hard to move. The second bell was just about to ring when the trio filed into their charms classroom. They took their seats and the teacher gave them his coldest look, but continued to read from the large textbook sitting in front of him.

He read 5 pages, and started explaining the assigment. The students had to write a 2 page essay on what their favorite spell was. It seemed easy enough, but when the boys were sitting in front of the common room fire after dinner, proved tedious.

"Who cares what my favorite spell is! This is stupid," Ron whined, causing him to go on a tyrant of how ridiculous the task at hand was. Harry and Hermione nodded at the appropriate times and when Ron stopped for a breath, Harry interuppted.

"Ron, could you shut up?" Harry and Hermione laughed, but Ron got all serious.

"I know when the final battle is." A silence fell between the trio and Harry slid from his chair onto then floor where Ron was sitting.

"How do you know that?" Harry whispered.

"When I was heading down to potions today, I heard someone coming down the stairs, so I hid in the closet. I overheard these men talking, and they said that it was on March 12th, in the graveyard."

"That is only two weeks away!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry looked at her. "I know. I need to get ready." A silence fell again, and Harry went upstairs to bed, despite the early hour.

"Ron, how come you didn't tell us right away?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno. It never really came to my mind until now." Hermione nodded, and headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory, leaving Ron by himself.

Ron had no idea what had possessed him to not tell Harry and Hermione until that particular moment. Something like that would normally never slip his mind, so how come it did now?

* * *

Alright, there it is, read and review! Yup yup yup. I still can't believe it is ending in two chapters... 


	14. Where is He?

**A/N: Oh boy! The 14th chapter! I am sure you guys have been waiting for this! It makes me want to wet my pants and I haven't even wrote it yet...Well, I wrote the first Ron and Draco part during Social studies. I am sorry if parts of this chapter seem rushed. I just really really really want to get to the exciting parts. So yeah. Let's hope that this doesn't throw me off track.**

**Disclamer: Oh go fudge yourself. See the previous chapters.**

* * *

It was Saturday and Ron was going to meet Draco in the room of requirement at lunchtime. Harry and Hermione had already left with the rest of the school right after breakfast.

Ron, amazingly enough, worked on his homework in front of the fire in the common room until noon. As soon as the Grandfather clock began to chime, Ron got up, abanonded his homework, and headed straight for the Room of Requirement.

He reached the area where the doors was supposed to be. He walked between the two statues three times and thought, "I need to have a place to be alone with Draco." When he had finished walking between the statues three times, the door appeared.

Ron entered the room. He saw Draco sitting on a couch, facing away from him. On the other side of the room there was a table set for two. The plates were piled high with assorted foods, and there was a small lit candle in the middle of the table.

Ron snuck up behind Draco and whispered, "Hey there Sweet Cheeks." Draco jumped and Ron rolled over the top of the couch, landing on top of Draco.

"Hey," Draco whispered, as Ron was kissing his cheek. Ron kissed Dracos lips and Draco returned the kiss. A makeout session ensued, with the boys wriggling about, hands going up each others shirts, feeling each others flat stomachs.

Around twelve thirty, Ron rolled off of Draco and onto the floor with an 'oof.' Draco held out a hand and helped Ron up. Ron dusted off his trousers and grabbed Draco's hand, leading him to the table, where he pulled out Draco's chair for him, and then sat in his own.

Ron and Draco began to eat, blissfully unaware of the events taking place in Hogsmeade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand down the path to Hogsmeade. There was no conversation, but one person would comment on something now and again to try to strike a conversation that never happened. The silence wasn't akward though, just peaceful. They both enjoyed being in each others company.

They stopped in Madame Puddifoots teashop for a coffee. Valentines day was weeks ago, but most of the decorations were stil up. "Eww," Hermione whispered. Harry chuckled and led Hermione to an empty table near a window.

Outside the window there was a massive field, with some unknown buildings in the distance. "What do you think those buildings are for?" Harry asked, still looking out the window.

"I dunno, maybe we should go check it out later," Hermione answered. The waitress had just placed two fresh cups of coffee on the table. Hermione picked a piece of confetti off of the rim of her mug, and took a sip.

Harry poured 4 creamers and 2 sugars into his before he took a sip. Hermione laughed at Harry's precice pouring and stirring. Harry looked up at her and smiled. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, just how perfect you have to make your coffee." Hermione giggled some more, and Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Ha ha ha, yeah, it's hilarous...not!" Harry laughed too.

They finished their coffee as fast as they could, because the Valentines day decorations were depressing. They never really got to celebrate Valentines Day because Hermione had to study for a major Ancient Runes test that was taking place the next day.

They had walked up and down the main road, going into all of the shops. They talked, laughed and had fun in general, but both were unaware of the rest of the day, which was to be dark and disturbing.

* * *

Ron and Draco had finished lunch, and decided to go to the library. They knew that there would be no one in there because, A) Everyone was in Hogsmeade, and B) No one in there right mind (Except Hermione) would go to the library on a Saturday.

When they got there, they walked slowly up and down the rows, on seperate sides. When they would pass each other, there would a slight touch of the hand, then the torso, and so on and so forth. This continued, both the boys smiling as they passed each other, until Madame Pince kicked them out of the library because they weren't actually doing anything.

The boys laughed, and walked out of the library. Once they were in the hallway, they ran hand in hand down it, until they found a classroom, where Draco pushed Ron against a wall and closed the door.

"I love you," he whispered. He smile was almost non existent, but Ron could see it in the corners of his mouth.

"I love you too."

* * *

It was near the end of the day, and Harry and Hermione still hadn't checked out the strange buildings in the distance. They almost decided not to go, but Neville offered to come with them, because for some unknown reason, he didn't want to go back to the castle.

The three walked through the snow covered field. The walk took around fifteen minutes, but it was worth it. When they got there, they found this marvelous ghost town. Hermione immeadiatley wandered off, looking around at different things, some historical and some pointless.

The town had one large road, and the three of them walked down it. Hermione was ahead of Harry and Neville, pointing out things that were interesting to her, but not the boys. Neville would have least pretended to be interested, but he seemed to be lost in space.

They reached the end of the road, where there was one large, empty house. "Let's go inside," Neville said. Harry and Hermione nodded, and they all went up the steps to the door. Neville tried the knob, but it was locked.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her cloak and used the 'Alohomora' spell on it. The door opened when Neville tried this time, and the three stepped inside.

The door snapped shut behind them, and they were engulfed in darkness. Harry could hear Hermione mutter "Lumos" and her wand tip ignited. Harry was about to walk towards her, but then a man in a mask appeared out of no where and grabbed her.

"Hermione!" Harry started shouting, but he was stopped. Nevilles hand went over Harry's mouth and pulled him back into the shadows. Neville gripped Harry's shoulder very tightly and Harry fought and tried to scream, but Neville would not let go.

Suddenly, Harry felt a blinding pain in his forehead. He bit down on Nevilles hand, forcing him to move it, and Harry screamed.

Lord Voldemort appeared from the shadows. He had his wand tip ignited, and his bony hand's encased over Hermiones wrist. She was struggling to get free, she even tried biting his arm, but he didn't even flinch.

"Let Her go!" Harry screamed. Voldemort smirked, and grasped Hermiones wrist tighter. She was kicking his legs now, but he still did not flinch.

"No," Voldemort said simply, "Harry, Harry, Harry, there is no need to shout. I am standing right in front of you. Not to mention, with your temper, I may just have to hurt the mudblood here."

Hermione was still pulling, but when she saw Harry's glance of worry, she stopped, and stood stalk still.

"Neville, your such a good boy, now let him go," Voldemort nodded at Neville, and Neville let go of Harry's shoulder. Just then, a jet of blue light whizzed past Harry's ear and Harry turned to see Neville in a heap on the ground.

"What have you done to him!" Harry cried. Voldemort just smirked so Harry repeated what he said, "What have you done to him!"

"Imperius Curse, what else?" Voldemort laughed, his cruel laugh. Harry's head was still pounding, but he looked up at Voldemort, to see the cold, snake like eyes staring at him.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, trying to keep his nerve, he was about ready to pass out due to the pain in his head.

"I want to talk. There is information that I don't have, that you do, and I want it," Voldemort Replied, "Lucius!" Just then, a long rope appeared from the darkness and wrapped around Harry. Voldemort made up a chair behind Harry, and pushed him into. A second rope tied Harry to the chair.

Harry thrashed around in his chair, and Voldemort just laughed. He threw Hermione into the darkness, where Harry could hear more thrashing and Hermione screaming. "What did you do to her?"

"Relax, she is safely in the hands of my death eaters." The room filled up with light from the chandlier on the roof. Harry looked around the room. There were six death eaters, four standing behind Voldemort and 2 holding Hermione in the corner. She had started thrasing and kicking again.

The room itself was a disaster, there were rodent bones all over the floor, and there were holes in the roof and floor. "What information to you want from me?" Harry asked. He tried to remain as calm as possible, so he wouldn't raise Lord Voldemorts temper.

"Where is Severus Snape?" Voldemort asked. He still had his wand out, but it was no longer lit. The wand, which was decorated with a carved snake going up the side, was pointed at Harry.

"I don't know!" It was true. Harry had not seen Snape since the night he had killed Dumbeldore.

"Liar! He was to come and retrieve you for me!" Volemorts voice was rising. Harry could see the anger in his eyes.

"I'm telling the truth! I haven't seen him!" Harry raised his voice as well, just enough to match Voldemort.

"Crucio!" The pain struck Harry fast, and he screamed and wiggled as the jolts of pain coursed through him. The spell stopped, leaving Harry breathless, and Voldemort laughing.

Harry caught out of the corner of his eye, Hermione fighting off the death eaters. She had managed to break free, and she has stupified the two death eaters holding onto her. The other two were silently moving towards her, and she stupified them too. Harry had never noticed how amazing it was that she had mastered spells without saying it out loud.

"Crucio!" The pain struck Harry again, and he screamed and wiggled in pain. All 6 of the death eaters were laying motionless on the floor now, and Hermione had her wand pointed at Voldemort.

Voldemort stopped the spell, and smirked at Harry. Harry had tears streaming own his face, and Voldemort laughed even more. "What's wrong Potter? Can't take the.." He stopped, and fell to the ground, motionless as well. Hermione was breathing heavily and ran over to Harry.

"Are you alright?" She began untying the ropes bound around him. "Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione finished untying the ropes and Harry stood up.

"C'mon Hermione! Let's get out of here before they wake up!" He looked at Hermione, who was standing over Neville. She whispered a spell and pulled him up. Neville was there, but was that actually him?

"Hermione! He is still under the curse!" Neville was absoutely dumbfounded. "Where am I?" No one answered him, but Harry nodded at Hermione and they all ran out the door and across the field, they didn't stop until they reached the castle, where they saw Proffessor Mc Gonagall waiting outside the front doors.

"You three are late!" She hissed at them. They were still panting, but Harry managed to say, "Voldemort..is..in...Hogsmeade."

"Are you sure?" She asked. Harry nodded, and with that, the Proffessor led Harry, Neville, and Hermione up to the hopsital wing, where they spent the rest of the night recounting every detail of what had happened in the strange house.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! That was exciting. I really enjoyed that chapter. I hope you did too! Read and Review!**


	15. Coming out Of the Closet

**A/N: So, I hope you guys like the last chapter, and don't get frustrated with this chapter. I know that the last chapter was a great one, but it wasn't in my final few chapter plans, so I am kind screwed up again, but I decided to write this chapter on an impulse, and see where it leads me. I hope you like it and let's see what happens!**

**P.S.- I decided that I am going to try and go for twenty chapters...I mean, the aftermath of Chapter 14 needs to settle before I make such an abrupt end!**

**Disclamer: See previous Chapter ;)**

* * *

Ron greeted Harry and Hermione at the doors of the hospital wing. They were let out the day after the 'incident' in Hogsmeade, but Neville was staying longer for more tests. He had been under the imperus curse much longer then anyone had thought.

"Hey guys," Ron said feebly. He smiled at them, but they just frowned.

"Ron, do you know where Severus Snape is?" Harry asked immeadiately, not even bothering to return the greeting.

"No! Well, sort of, but still, no, not really..." Ron fumbled on his words.

"What do you mean, not really?" Hermione asked. She had her wrist wrapped up in a tensor bandage and was massaging it with her other hand. The three of them starting walking down the hallway.

"Well, during Christmas vacation, Cho..." He paused, Hermione made a barfing motion with her hand and mouth, "and...I were in Hogsmeade, and we went up to the shrieking shack."

"And..." Harry demanded.

"And, Severus Snape was in there. He was really messed up too. His hair was way greasier then it usually was," Ron laughed, but no one else did. "Well, he started mumbling something about a contract that Draco..uhh..Malfoy had signed."

Why couldn't Ron tell his friends that he was dating Draco Malfoy._They're going to find out anyways..._

Harry snorted, and Hermione giggled. "Who cares about Malfoy. The idiot probably signed some stupid contract that he would kill me. Ha, like he could anyways." Harry and Hermione continued down the hall, but Ron had stopped.

"Ron are you coming?"

_Just tell them..._

Ron felt dizzy.

_They're going to find out anyways..._

His vision was getting blurry.

_Go on, it's the right thing to do..._

"Ron!" Harry called. Ron had collapsed to the floor. He was shaking and breathing heavily, and then everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ron woke in the hospital wing several hours later. Hermione was in a chair beside his bed. She had a book open on her chest. Harry was on his knees, with his head resting on the corner of Ron's bed. Neville was in the bed next to him, wide awake.

"Hey," Neville said weakly. He was very pale, and his head was bandaged up.

Ron sat up in his bed. He had never really felt a closeness to Neville, but seeing him like this made him wonder. "What happened to you?"

"Harry and Hermione never told you what happened?" Neville asked. Ron shook his head. "Well, I was under the imperius curse, one of you-know-who's followers."

Ron nodded, and shuffled in his bed. "Well, anyways, from what I was told, I led Harry and Hermione to the shrieking shack and that is where you-know-who and 6 death eaters were hiding. You-know-who was asking Harry where Severus Snape was."

Ron didn't remember what had happened after he came to get Harry and Hermione from the hospital, but he vaguely remebered something about Severus Snape. He nodded at Neville, to show he was still listening, and Neville continued on.

"Well, Harry didn't know, and Hermione was being held by a couple of the death eaters, but she managed to stupifey all of them, and Voldemort even! Without Hermione, we probably would have all been dead."

Anger swelled in Ron's chest. How come they never told him this? _Maybe they did..._

"Neville, what happened to me?"

Neville laughed weakly, "I am not sure exactly what happened to you. It was rather funny though, because Harry and Hermione brought you in here and you were thrashing and screaming..."

"I fail to see the humor in this Neville," Ron said. He sounded exactly like Hermione.

"Well, they were just about to put you down on a bed, but you shouted at them 'I'm dating Draco Malfoy!' and Harry started to laugh, and then you kicked him in the face."

Ron looked over at Harry. He could see now a small bruise forming on Harry's upper cheek._They thought it was a joke?_

"Ron your not laughing," Neville said. Ron looked over at something.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something. Yeah, that is pretty funny...what a joke." Ron faked a laugh. A few minutes went by, and Neville had pulled out his homework. Ron twiddled his thumbs, because there was nothing to do. He was about to grab Hermiones book, when Cho came in. She saw Ron at his bed and ran over to him.

"Ron!" She exclaimed. She gave him a big hug, that shook the bed a little and Harry woke up. He nodded curtly at Cho, and picked Hermione up, and took her out of the room. Cho glared at them on the way out, and she turned back to Ron.

"Madame Pomfrey said you were going to be in here for a few days, so Seamus let me up into your dormitory to grab some stuff for you." She heaved a bag she was carrying up onto the bed.

"Thanks," Ron replied. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"It's just your basic stuff. You know, a tooth brush, some pyjamas, a journal," She said the last one casually, hoping that Neville wouldn't look up. He didn't.

"Thanks Cho. How about a game of Hangman?" Ron pulled the journal out, and Cho grabbed a bottle of ink and they played hangman until 8:00, when Madame Pomfrey kicked Cho out.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_What's happening to me? My mind is racing, everytime I even mention Malfoy to Harry and Hermione I want to throw up, and now there is something about my friends almost dying! I haven't been this confused since the beginning of the year, when I couldn't decide whether I like Draco or not..._

_Not to mention, things have been running through my head. It's not my voice though, it's someone elses. It is way deeper then mine, and everytime I want to do something, it's eggs me on. My mind hurts just to think about it..._

_Maybe it's just stress..._

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

Around midnight, Ron could hear his name being called.

"Just five more minutes," he said stupidly.

"Ron! Wake up!" The voice whispered. Ron opened his eyes, to see a pair of silvers ones. He smiled, and Draco leaned in for a kiss.

"I couldn't risk seeing you during normal hours, someone would have seen me." Draco jumped as Neville snored, and Ron laughed. Draco grabbed Rons hand, and squeezed it.

"Ron, we can't keep hiding like this anymore,"

"I know,"

"So, what should we do?"

"The Graduation Dance is next Saturday,"

"What are you suggesting?"

"We'll go together. We will come out of the closet offically, in front of everybody."

"Are you scared?"

"No. I would die for you Draco, and everyone needs to know it."

The blonde placed a little kiss on Ron's forehead. He was still grasping Ron's hand, but then he heard a crash.

"Madame Pomfrey's awake," Draco whispered, "I'll see you tommorow."

With that, Draco ran into the darkness, leaving Ron behind.

* * *

The next few days went by really slowly. The only reason he had to stay was so that Madame Pomfrey could be sure that he hadn't recieved any head damage from when he fell to the ground. Harry and Hermione came to get him the day he was allowed out.

"Harry, what happened to me?" Ron asked, when Harry was helping him pack up his stuff.

"Well, we were talking about Snape, we told you about that part yesterday, remember?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "Well, we made a joke about Malfoy, and you sort of went rigid. Then you collapsed. We were trying to help you into the hospital wing, and started thrashing and screaming ridiculous things, that were definitely not true."

_Tell him!_

Ron nodded and they left the hospital wing. Neville had gotten out the day before, with Luna Lovegood helping him pack his stuff and such.

"So, Ron, do you know where Snape went after you saw him in the shrieking Shack?" Harry asked quietly, hoping not to cause a repeat of what had already happened.

"No, but why did you-know-who want Severus Snape?"

The boys were walking down the hall.

"Well, he was supposed to come and get me, but I don't know, I haven't even seen him since last year."

"I think Snape may have gone mental. He was asking for Draco when we saw him."

Harry stopped and stared at Ron.

"Was Draco with you that day?"

"No! Well, yes, but Harry it's not what you think! Draco's changed! He is sacrificing his life to..."

_WHAM!_ Harry's fist came in contact with the side of Ron's head. Ron fell to the ground with a throbbing pain in his ear.

"Ron! What the Hell! He is obviously trying to get to to you to figure out stuff about me!"

"He's changed! I swear!"

_WHAM!_ Harry kicked Ron's shin.

"Draco Malfoy will never change," Harry spat. Harry threw Ron's bag on the ground, leaving him there to walk back to the dormitory himself.

* * *

**O.K., well I dunno. I think I like this chapter. I mean, I added some new stuff in and yeah, so please, if your reading this story and you haven't reviewed yet, please do!!!**

**I feel kinda bad though. This chapter is poorly written. It sounds good when you write it, but when I skimmed it over, it looked stupid. :(**


	16. The Last Dance

**A/N: O.K! Chapter 16! Are you prepared? I don't know if I am! This is a BIG chapter. Yup, yup, yup. Let's hope you enjoy. Let's hope that I can get this story finished before I have to ground myself off of the computer for my slipping grades...**

**Disclamer:I only own the plot. My gorgeous, handsome, absoulute, powerful, hot, happy, plot.

* * *

**

The week passed by, with no sign of Harry no longer being angry. It was now 2 hours before the dance. Ron and Harry had gotten ready in their dormitory in silence, but Ron needed to speak his mind.

"Harry, you can't be mad at me forever," Ron said, sitting down on Harry's bed. Harry wasn't looking at him.

"Harry..."

Harry sat down on the window sill and stared at Ron. "What?"

"We need to talk about this."

"No, we don't."

"Yes we do. You immeadiately see Draco as this bad guy..."

"He attempted to kill Dumbeldore! He is a death eater!"

"He was a death eater. You know perfectly well that he joined the order at the end of August."

"Well, what about how he treated us for 6 years? Getting us in trouble, and jinxing us while our backs were turned..."

"He's changed!"

"How so?" Harry stared at him coldy. How could Ron explain how Draco had changed over the past few months?

"Well, he is kind, sensitive...he understands me, OK? You are just being to shallow and you can't seem to realize how much it means to me to have him around."

"I...I...I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't! You didn't give him a chance!"

"I'm sorry Ron. It's your life, and you can do what you want with it."

"Thank you Harry. I have been waiting so long for you to hear that."

The boys had embraced in a manly hug, when Hermione walked in the room. She was wearing a light peach tank dress, and a similar color ballet flats. Her hair was tied up in a loose knot at the back of her head.

"I'm not interuppting anything, am I?" She asked. The boys let go quickly, and Ron went back over to the mirror.

"You look beautiful," Harry said, embracing Hermione.

"Why, thank you." She spun around to show off her dress. "Oh right, Ron? What did you want to talk to us about?" Hermione asked, looking over at him.

"Well, I just want to let you know, that I am going to the dance with Draco, so, err, just don't act surprized...this is uncomfortable enough as it is," Ron said.

"Yeah, sure. O.K, lets go Harry. We will see you there Ron!" She took Harry's hand, and led him down the stairs, leaving Ron in the dormitory by himself.

"O.K, you can do this. Sure, everyone will be shocked at first, but you WANT this, more importantly you NEED this. You and Draco can't stay in the shadows any longer," Ron said to himself. He took one last pathetic look in the mirror and left the dormitories.

* * *

Around the entrance to the great hall, there were groups of students in their finest wear, waiting for the doors to open. Draco stood in a corner by himself. He and Ron had agreed to go in when everyone else was already in the great hall.

"O.K, calm down Draco...You WANT this, you NEED this..." A jolt went through Draco's body. Not a bad jolt, a good jolt, like the kind you get when you see a certain red head walking down the stairs, looking absolutely gorgeous in a simple black tux.

"Malfoy?" Harry called. He walked over to Draco. "Listen, I know, and all I can say is...Treat my friend with some god damn respect, or I will come after you. Don't hurt him. He is as fragile enough as it is." With that, Harry shook Draco's hand, and walked away.

"What the hell?" Draco whispered under his breath. He looked over at Ron, who winked at him, but didn't come over. Draco held his breath, and looked over at the doors, which began to open.

All of the students had crowded around the door, and were waiting to get in. Draco stood in his corner, and he saw Ron pushing his way through the crowd over to him.

Hey. You look great," Ron breathed. Most of the students had gone into the great hall, leaving Ron, Draco, and a few other stragglers. Ron and Draco watched in silence as the last few remaining students entered the great hall.

"Ready?" Draco asked? Ron nodded. Each boy took a deep breath, linked hands, and they entered the great hall together.

The effect was almost immeadiate. The 7th years stared, and then the entire great hall broke out in whispers. Ron looked over to Harry, who nodded and smiled.

"C'mon, lets dance," Ron said. He pulled Draco into the middle of the floor. It was a fast song, so they didn't have to worry about slow dancing yet, which they were both terrible at.

"I love you!" Draco shouted over the music. He smiled at Ron, who was attempting to do the robot.

"I love you Too!" Ron yelled. The music had stopped, and everyone was staring at the strange pair. Draco and Ron broke out laughing. Not just any kind of laughing. It was rolling on the floor laughing. They felt so comfortable now, that it didn't matter that everyone was staring at them.

The music started again, a slow song this time, and Ron got up and then helped Draco up. "Err...I'm not good at slow dancing..." Ron admitted.

"Thank goodness! Me neither!" Draco said, laughing. Draco grabbed a hold of Ron's waist and Ron placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. They began to sway side to side.

"Well, this isn't so bad," Ron whispered into Draco's ear. He kissed Draco's cheek, making him blush crimson. Ron looked down at him, and Draco looked up.

Draco leaned forward, and kissed Ron square on the lips. Ron was shocked at first, but gave in and let his body sink into Dracos. The many stares did not stop them, for this was one of the most passionate, and romantic kisses that they would ever have.

The kiss ended. Ron stared into those same grey eyes, which always twinkled silver for him. They were like great swimming pools of emotion.

"I love you Draco Malfoy, with all of my heart, forever and ever," Ron whispered in Draco's ear.

"I love you Ronald Weasley, to The Bottom of my heart, forever and ever," Draco whispered back.

The boys enjoyed the rest of the night. They had ignored the stares, the pointing and the whispers, which eventually stopped. Neither of them knew though, that this was one of the most beautiful nights that they would spend together.

* * *

There was only one more week until the final battle. Proffessor McGonagall had excused all of the students who were fighting in the final battle from their classes, in order to give them time to practice. There was a lot more then Harry, Ron and Hermione ever thought that there would be. A very large group was crowded outside the great hall, waiting to be let in for training.

"Look Familliar?" Draco whispered to Ron. The boys laughed. Draco wrapped his fingers around Rons, and they started heading towards the door, which was no opening. Harry and Hermione followed pursuit.

"RON!" A voice called out from the back. Ron spun around, to see Cho running towards him.

"I had to see if the rumors were true," she panted, looking at the two boys entwined hands. "By the looks of it, they are."

"Yup, we have finally come out of the closet," Ron said, smiling. He swung Dracos and His hands back and forth and smiled some more.

"I'm just so glad to see you happy. I didn't go to the dance, because, well, my new BOYFRIEND Jerimiah didn't really want to. He is new to the school, so he was nervous." Cho grinned.g

"That's great Cho! I hope you guys are happy!" Ron said.

"Yeah, o course we are! Well, I better go! He's waiting for me!" Cho ran around them, and into the great hall entrance. Ron could see Cho hugging a rather burly man, and he smiled yet again.

"Well, we should go," Draco said. Ron nodded and the boys went into the great hall, standing in the back with Harry and Hermione. The hall was filled with the buzz of students excited for what all of the aurors and Order of The Pheonix were going to tell them.

"Can I Have Your Attention please?" Squeaked a small voice coming from the front of the room

The buzz of noise from the students didn't stop, so the small man placed his wand to his throat, and his voice came out louder and clearer.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" The voice called out. All of the students snapped to attention. Ron looked up and saw a few familliar people standing on a podium in the front of the room, such as Mad-eye and Lupin.

"THANK YOU! NOW, I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOU ALL TO THE FINAL BATTLE TRAINING MEETING! TODAY, WE WILL BE DISCUSSING WHAT YOU NEED TO DO IN ORDER TO AVOID A CURSE, AND WE WILL BE PRACTICING SOME BASIC DISARMING SPELLS. NOW, THIS WILL BE A SURPRIZE TO THIS MAN, BUT WE WOULD LOVE TO HEAR HIM SPEAK! MR. HARRY POTTER! WOULD YOU PLEASE COME TO THE STAGE?"

The entire room clapped. Harry's face turned Scarlet as Ron pushed him into the crowd. After what seemed like no time at all, Harry was standing on the podium, with his wand to his neck.

"ERR...GOOD MORNING EVERYONE...WELL..." He looked over at the small man. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Just a few words of encourgement. You know, tell them that we will win the battle and such and such..."

Harry nodded, and placed the wand to his neck again.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! I KNOW THAT FIGHTING THIS BATTLE ISN'T THE GREATEST THING IN THE WORLD, BUT THINK ABOUT WHAT WE WILL BE DOING! WE WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY! WE ARE CHANGING THE WORLD FOR THE BETTER! VOLDEMORT..."

Everyone cringed.

"ERR, YOU KNOW WHO IS GOING DOWN! I WILL NOT LET HIM LIVE AS LONG AS I AM ALIVE AND NEITHER WILL YOU!"

Harry stepped down from the podium, and everyone cheered. Harry could hear Hermione in the back going, "I love you Harry!" Harry smiled as he made his way through the crowd, shaking peoples hands, and recieving all of the compliments.

When Harry reached the back of the room, Hermione gave him a hug. "Way to boost their morale! They are ecastic!" Hermione exlcaimed, gesturing at the still cheering students.

"Yeah, I did do pretty awesome...heh heh heh," He joked. He gave Hermione a small kiss and slung his arm lazily around her shoulder.

The cheering soon died away, and the meeting began. It started with the aurors being introduced, and everyone gave a few words of encouragement. They soon began talking about strategy, and a discussion ensued. Harry listened intently, and did everything he was asked to.

The meeting went by with a breeze, as did all of the other ones.

* * *

**Ok, yeah yeah yeah, it was a short chapter...stop bitching. I got it finished, didn't I? Well, two more chapters to go...yay! Well, boo, because it has been real, but I gotta move on to my other story, which is already getting exciting.**

**EDIT Ok, I thought about this chapter a lot, and I realize that it isn't my best work and that you probably wanted more stuff from the dance, but I didn't want to add more plot twists. I used this crappy chapter as a connector chapter. It resloves some of the previous conflicts and sets the story far enough ahead in time so I can get straight to the battle in the next chapter. Let's hope my loyal readers aren't too mad that I made such a crappy chapter.**

**Alright...you know what to do. READ AND REVIEW!**


	17. The Beginning of The End

**A/N: I am ready to write this chapter. Actually, I am pretty damn excited. Not the 'wet my pants' excited that I had previously wrote about, but still excited all the same. I am also very exciting to mention that Derbyrox's fanfiction story #2 has officialy been launched. I have started writing it at school, and I am 3 chapters in. I hope some of my readers from this story will take a look at my new one when it comes out. The story is called "That Girl" and has no slash in it.**

**Here is the Description: It's seventh year, and Harry notices a new girl. She's odd, strange, and acts out all the time. How is it that Harry never noticed her before? Hermione doesn't like this strange girl, and Ron is head over heels in love with her best friend. Harry knew he should be worrying about the final battle, but how come he couldn't get this girl out of his head?**

**O.k, well, there you have it. I should probably stop blithering and get on with the story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Ron woke up in a cold sweat, just as he had last time he woke up. This time, it was worse, much much worse. There is no way they could BOTH be dead, is there?

"Mrs. Weasely! Ron's awake!" Ron's vision was still blurry, but he could instantly recognize the voice as Hermiones. He could hear the faint sobs of his own mother at the end of, the bed? Where was he?

"Hermione, where am I?" His voice was extremely hoarse, and he could barely understand his own words.

"Your in Saint Mungos. Ron, can you see anything?" Ron shook his head in the direction that he thought Hermione was in. He could hear her whisper to Mrs. Weasely, "Hold on, I'm going to go and get the doctor."

"Mum, what happened?" Ron asked, his voice still hurt.

"Sweetheart, you got hit with four different spells at once. It was a miracle that you are alive."

"No mom, what happened to Draco and Harry and Cho?"

Mrs. Weasely gulped, and blew her nose. Ron waited patiently for her to answer. "They are all dead, as is, you-know-who."

"Ron?" The doctor had arrived in the room, carrying a clipboard, and 2 vials of substances.

"Yes?"

"I am doctor Applebee, I am here to help."

Ron didn't respond, but the doctor came over anyways, checking his eyes, which were pooling with tears now. The doctor took one of the vials and put a few drops in each eye. Ron could now see shadowy figures standing around him.

"O.K, Ron, I need you to swallow this." The doctor tipped the other vial to Ron's mouth, and Ron swallowed it in one big gulp. His vision was completely back now, and he could see all of the familiar Weasely faces, and Hermione, standing around him, in a room that was decorated completely white.

"Hermione, do you think you could talk to him about the plan? It was your idea anyways," Mr. Weasley stated, looking over at Hermione.

"Sure, just give me a few moments alone with him." Mr.Weasley nodded, and ushered the Weasely children outside, Mrs. Weasley tailing behind.

"What plan Hermione?" Ron asked. He was still trying hard to hold back his tears, but it proved difficult.

"Well, the doctors said that you are going to need extensive care, and someone to take care of you in between hospital visits, and while you were still out..."

"How long was I out for Hermione?"

"A few days, so anyways, Mr and Mrs. Weasley and I were talking, and we decided that it would be best if you stayed with me. We have already found a house close to St. Mungos, so we won't have to worry about emergencies."

"O.K, but what happened To Harry and Draco?"

"They died Ron, and so did Cho,"

"I KNOW!" He shouted, causing Hermione to flinch. His tears began flowing freely now. "How did they die?"

"Well, Harry was in the building at the corner of the graveyard, do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"O.K, well, you told Draco that this wasn't just Harry's battle with Voldemort. You told him to go and help."

"Hermione that doesn't make sense! Why would I send someone I love into danger!"

"You wanted Draco to clear his thoughts from all impurities that were caused by Voldemort. I know it sounds crazy Ron, but that is exactly what came out of your mouth. You wanted him to be free, a clean conscious from everything evil he had done in the eyes of Voldemort."

"What about Cho?"

"The wizard Retreival squad declared her dead. They had to stop searching this morning."

"They never found her?"

"No, not at all. There was no hint that she had even been at the battle, but she was standing right beside me when it started."

Ron felt a sudden urge to punch something extremely hard. He settled for banging his fist against the side of his bed. Hermione sat there calmly. Ron thought that she was waiting for him.

"Hermione, could I be alone for a few minutes?"

Hermione nodded. She opened the book bag she had slung over her shoulder and pulled out Ron's journal, and a quill. She left it beside Ron on his bed, and silently left the room.

_Dear Journal,_

_My life will might as well be over. There is nothing left. Harry is dead. Draco is dead. Cho is dead. Everyone important in my life, is dead._

Ron stopped. He was being stupid. His entire family was alive. Hermione was alive. He was at least lucky to have that, right?

_That's not true. I still have Hermione, mom, dad, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Percy, and Charlie. I should be grateful that I am alive, but I am not. I don't feel complete. Harry was such a big part of my life, and Draco WAS my life._

_I don't know if I can go on like this. So many people are happy that I am going to be O.K, but someone it doesn't matter when I don't have my soulmate with me anymore._

_Draco has snatched my soul away, and he can never bring it back._

_Ronald Weasley_

Ron's family entered the room just as Ron snapped his book shut.

"Ron, it's all over! We need to rejoice!" Mr. Weasley called out. Ron frowned, wiping away his tears.

"O.K, I get it. We will celebrate later. But, you can come home now. The doctor says that you just have to drink a few more potions, then we can take you home for a few days before your next treatment."

"Dad, how come I am not dead?"

His father opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Ginny opened her mouth, and began to speak. "Ron, be glad that you are alive. Be glad that your family is alive. Be glad that Hermione is alive. You can't bring everyone else back. The only way to reach them would be to kill yourself."

"Ginny, stop it. Don't give him ideas, he is in a fragile state." Mrs. Weasley gave one of her sharpest looks over at her only daughter, and her daughter frowned.

"Why shouldn't we tell him mom! It's the truth!" Ginny's mother only responded by making a shushing noise.

"C'mon, let's get him to the front desk," Fred said. He and George helped him out from his hospital bed, and down the hall where he would drink more potions, and walk away from his past.

* * *

_"Draco, you have to do it. Clear your impurities, and sins that you did under the eyes of Voldemort. Clear your conscience."_

_Draco dodged a spell, and hid behind a rather large tombstone with Ron. "Ron, that is Harry's battle. It is not my job to help Harry. It is not my job to kill voldemort."_

_"That isn't what I am asking you to do! I am asking you to clear your concscience. I want you to help Harry. That is the right thing to do."_

_"Ron, if I go in that building, there is no way I am coming out alive."_

_"Don't say that! Draco you NEED to do this, for me!"_

_Draco looked Ron straight in the eyes. "Are you sure that you want me to do this?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"O.K, I will do it, for you." Draco kissed Ron quickly and got up, making his way, over to the building. Little did Ron know, that that is the last time he would ever kiss Draco Malfoy._


	18. The End

**A/N: Oh my goodness. You guys must have thought that I was dead! Sorry, no such luck. Nope, I'm alive, and kicking. I just had a medical mishap after a surgery I had done, so I was out of it for a couple of months. For those of you who are wondering, yes I am fine. Anyways, here is the closure I promised. It will be short, sweet, and to the point, but closure was requested, so it is what I shall give.**

**Here we go...**

**(By the way, this is set approx. 5 years later.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ron, are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll never get over it if I don't get rid of this junk." Ron had a rather large box in front of them. They were sitting before the fire in their new home.

"Well, Ok, if your sure." Hermione and Ron pulled the things from the box one by one and threw them into the fire. The box consisted of old notes and presents that Draco had given Ron during their last year at Hogwarts.

Note after note, the box was almost depleted of it's contents, except for one thing. Ron's year seven journal.

"Ron, you don't have to throw that out if you don't want to."

"Yes, I do. It's the only way to make the nightmares stop."

Ron picked up the journal. Anger and hurt made it way through his body. He threw the journal into the fire with such force that a large cloud of soot came shooting into the living room. Ron and Hermione sat their until the smoke cleared.

"C'mon, lets go to bed." Hermione helped Ron up and they went up to the stairs to their bedrooms. Ron bid Hermione a quick goodnight, and shut the door behind him.

He layed down on his bed, and fell into a quick slumber. A dreamless, peaceful slumber. Now that the journal was gone, he was free.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**All done. I told you it would be short. anyways, thanks to all the people who read my story and whatnot. You guys are fantastic. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**((Derby))**


End file.
